A Good Argument
by kahhtina
Summary: A modern AU story of Mary and Matthew's time at university. The prequel to "Falling."
1. Chapter 1

_Back by popular demand, this is a continuation of my previous Downton AU, "Falling" (per request of a few of my lovely readers! I'll include some of the flashback scenes from my earlier fic, but from a different perspective (but note that there will be some similar dialogue). Downton Abbey is the property of Julian Fellowes. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Matthew pulled his Volvo into the empty parking spot, rolling up his windows as he shifted into park. As he turned off the car he heard another driver obnoxiously honk their horn and shout muffled words at him. He slipped out of the car as she continued to yell.

"Hey, that's my spot!" the girl repeated angrily.

Matthew raised his eyebrows, looking at the shiny black Mercedes. Clearly her family had money and lots of it. That car probably cost more than his parents' house.

"I didn't realize spots were assigned," he replied truthfully, wrinkling his nose slightly.

"It says 'Reserved' on the placard. Can't you read?" she asked rudely. Matthew forced himself not to roll his eyes at this princess.

"How the hell do you get a reserved spot?" he asked with a laugh, running his hand through his hair.

"You pay for it," she said imperiously, raising her nose in the air. She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder, her brown eyes glinting in the sunlight.

In different circumstances, Matthew would have to admit that she was quite pretty. But, of course, she already knew that.

Matthew looked at the car, smirking as he replied, "Of course you do. My apologies, your highness, but I had no intention of offending you. Please, do forgive me for my horrid infraction. I believe I have committed a crime against nature and possibly humanity."

He bowed for dramatic affect, hoping the girl got the message.

"Oh, God, just park somewhere else," she replied, clearly angered by his behavior. He laughed and the girl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No need to be so cross, princess," Matthew told her as he walked back over to the Volvo's driver's side. "I'll move my piece of crap car out of your way."

He smiled pleasantly before letting himself into his car. Once inside, he glanced at her in his side-view mirror.

"What a brat," he said to himself.

He started the car and backed up, probably drawing closer to her car than necessary, but she looked startled and Matthew was satisfied.

After finding a parking spot miles away from his building, Matthew trekked across campus to meet up with his new roommate, Tom Branson, after he finished orientation for his on-campus job.

Tom nodded as Matthew approached, his mind still on the girl from the parking lot.

"Hey, mate. So, I hear they're hiring at the cafe in the Lewis building," Tom said.

"Oh, that'd be great. I'll look into it," Matthew said. "Ready?"

"Definitely. Bloody hell, this year's going to be fun," Tom said with a sigh.

"You can say that again," Matthew replied as they headed for their dorm.

"The girls here though are a lot better to look at than the girls from my village. And nicer too," he said.

"Not all of them," Matthew replied as they entered their building and began to climb the stairs.

"You already have a run-in with someone?" Tom asked with a chuckle. "We've been here for a day."

"I know, but some girl in the parking lot yelled at me for taking her spot. She was really rude about it, too, as though I should have known her spot was reserved," Matthew said.

Tom laughed. "Reserved? How do you get one of those?"

"Apparently you pay for them," Matthew replied, pushing open the door to their floor.

"So, she actually _paid_ for a reserved parking spot?" Tom questioned as they walked down the corridor.

"Or her daddy did," he said. They both laughed heartily, passing an open door.

"Bloody hell! What a privileged little-"

They turned their heads, glancing in at a girl sitting on her bed with a magazine. Matthew's eyes grew wide in his head as his eyes met those of the girl he'd argued with in the parking lot. He felt his ears turn red with embarrassment, his stomach contracting nervously as she got to her feet.

"A privileged little what?" she asked, crossing her room to stand in the doorway. She crossed her arms and glared at them, although Matthew couldn't help but feel that the anger was mostly meant for him. Her brown eyes were sparkling with fire of their own now.

"Uh-oh," Tom said in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to be unhelpful. "Someone's in trouble."

"Stuff it, Tom," Matthew said quickly, aiming a swift jab with his elbow at Tom's ribs.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," she said bitingly. "I would hate to spoil all the fun."

Matthew thought she looked like she would _love_ to spoil his fun.

"I'd say you did that already," Tom replied playfully, to both Matthew and the girl's annoyance.

"Not helping," Matthew whispered quickly. He liked his roommate, but he wished Tom could shut his mouth for five seconds.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Tom asked, leaning his elbow against the door frame.

The girl rolled her eyes. Matthew thought his friend's behavior was rather comical, but it would have been funnier in a different situation.

"Mary. Not that it's any of your business," she said haughtily.

"Well, Matthew here has just been telling me about your little meeting earlier. Now, did your father pay cash for that car or just barter for it with solid gold?" Tom questioned.

"Don't be an arse, Tom," Matthew said hastily. He could tell this girl already thought Tom was an idiot.

"No, I think that job's already taken by you," Mary said, her fiery eyes meeting Matthew's.

Matthew's mouth fell open, he was so startled by her rude comment. Tom laughed, apparently pleased with Mary's acerbic tongue.

"You're right, mate, she is a treat," he said with enjoyment. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you better, Mary."

Tom walked away and Mary rolled her eyes again.

"So, uh, you live on this floor?" he asked her.

Mary looked at him, obviously surprised he was still there. She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," she said, as though the answer was obvious to anyone with half a brain. "Excuse me."

She was about to shut the door, but Matthew stopped it with his hand.

"Hey, wait," he said quickly. Mary's eyes widened with surprise as he stepped towards her, causing her to move back. "I, um, want to apologize for earlier."

"Is that why you were telling your friend about it?" she asked with irritation.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot and I'm just trying to apologize. You don't have to be such a snob," Matthew said. He tried to dilute his words with a friendly laugh, but Mary wasn't amused by him.

"You don't have to be such an obnoxious jerk," she replied.

Matthew narrowed his eyes and she glared back at him.

"Sorry for trying to apologize," he said roughly.

"Is that what you were doing?" she asked, in mock surprise. "It's so difficult to tell."

They glared at one another for a few moments. Matthew couldn't tell if they annoyance he felt at the situation was simply due to her rudeness and unfeeling manner. Certainly she was that, but she was also interesting. He wanted to keep talking to her even though she said she wanted to be alone. He wanted her to see that he really wasn't an obnoxious arse, but that he was kind and considerate. And maybe even a little bit funny.

_God, she's pretty, _he thought to himself.

Matthew noticed Mary look down at his lips for a moment. He backed away and felt his ears burn with embarrassment. He'd been wondering what it'd be like to kiss her.

"Sorry to take up so much of your time," he said uncomfortably. He turned before she could respond and headed for his own room at the end of the hall.

When Matthew entered his room, he found Tom lying on the top bunk, throwing his football in the air as he hummed to himself. He sat up when Matthew opened the door.

"How'd it go?" Tom asked, resting his arm on top of the football.

"That girl is insufferable," Matthew said as he shut the door hard. "I tried to apologize and all she did was act like a snob."

Tom laughed loudly. "See she's got under your skin, hasn't she?"

"No," Matthew said, forcing a disinterested laugh. "No, of course not."

He crossed the room to sit on his own bed. He leaned back against the wall. Tom shifted, hanging his head over the side of his bunk to look at Matthew.

"You like her," he sang out. "Matthew Crawley likes a snobby posh girl."

"I do not," Matthew said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Tom. His friend laughed in response.

"Whatever you say, mate."

Tom rolled out of sight again. He began tossing the football again and Matthew listened in silence, his thoughts drifting to the girl down the hall.

* * *

Mary looked over at the closed door, her thoughts straying to the obnoxious boy with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was angry with herself for finding him cute, especially since he noticed her look at his lips. And that he'd apparently found it embarrassing for her to look at him.

She sat down on her bed again, picking up the magazine she'd thrown aside earlier. As she opened it, someone knocked on the door.

"Surely it's not him again," she muttered to herself as she got to her feet.

"Mary!" Anna Smith said happily when her friend opened the door. Her face fell when she saw Mary's furrowed brow.

"Oh, Anna, I thought you were someone else," Mary said, smoothing the harsh look on her face. "What's up?"

Anna walked in, leaving the door open as she set the bag she was carrying on Mary's desk.

"I thought I'd come down and help you decorate a bit. I brought pictures and some pretty ribbon," Anna explained, pulling the items out of her bag.

"You're very sweet," Mary said, smiling at her. "How have you been getting on? Is your new roommate going to replace me as your best friend?"

Anna laughed. "I think not," she said. "Sarah O'Brien doesn't much like me or John, I think. But it's only for the year."

"Well, if she gives you trouble let me know and I'll help you replace all of her cosmetics with glue or something," Mary said with a grin.

"That's probably not the best way to make friends," Anna replied, unraveling some of the ribbon.

"You know I've never been very good at making friends," she said shortly.

Anna looked at Mary who turned away quickly, feigning interest over where to hang a few photographs.

"What's happened? When I saw you earlier you were so pleased to be here," Anna said with concern.

"It's nothing," Mary replied. "Just a few idiots I ran into earlier. They were giving me a hard time about my family."

"About your father?" Anna asked with surprise. "How did they even know your father's the Earl of Grantham?"

"Not that, exactly," she explained. "Apparently it's not the thing to come from money these days."

"Is this about your 'reserved' spot?" Anna questioned, a look of amusement appearing on her face.

"How do you know about that?" Mary asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I heard some girls talking about it when I came down the stairs," she explained, pinning some of the ribbon to the wall. "Apparently you were rather loud when you yelled at that boy."

"I didn't yell at him," Mary said calmly.

"When you yelled at each other, then," Anna corrected, chuckling. "One of the girls mentioned that you could, oh what was it, 'cut the sexual tension with a knife' or something like that?"

Mary gaped at Anna. "Oh, God, you can't be serious," she said in disbelief. "Some stupid prick parks in my spot and some idiotic girls think it's funny to talk about it?"

"Oh, Mary, you're being too serious about this," Anna said. "Just don't let it both you and they'll stop talking about it soon enough. People just love a good bit of gossip, especially so early in the year. It makes things more interesting."

"Yes, well, I came here to get an education, not to find a boyfriend," Mary said more quietly as some people passed in the hall.

"Come on, Matthew!"

Mary turned her head, her eyes meeting Tom's as he passed her room.

"Mary, how wonderful to see you again," Tom said jovially. "And who have we got here?"

Mary narrowed her eyes at him, grinding her teeth as she glared.

"I'm Anna," she replied with a laugh, clearly amused by his behavior towards her friend.

"Get lost," Mary told him.

"Oh, I will," Tom said. "I'm just waiting for our friend Matthew. He's busy, well, primping. I think he's taken rather a fancy to you, Miss Mary."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Mary demanded, although she felt her cheeks burn at Tom's words.

"No need to be testy," Tom said, grinning. "Ah, speak of the devil."

Matthew appeared looking rather out of breath, his ears turning red at the sight of Mary.

"Hello," Matthew said stiffly.

Mary didn't speak, instead inclining her head slightly. She noticed that Matthew had changed his clothes. He was no longer wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but had changed into a blue button-down and khakis. Mary couldn't help but think that he looked even cuter now. _Damn.__  
_

"What are you all dressed up for?" Tom asked. "I thought we were just going to the pub for food."

Matthew's ears turned pink. "Oh, um, my shirt had some dirt on it from moving earlier," he said, coughing awkwardly. He dropped Mary's gaze, his eyes glancing toward Anna who covered her lips to hide a smile.

_Damn Anna for being so perceptive_, Mary thought to herself.

"So, what do you ladies have planned for this evening?" Tom asked.

"Nothing special," Anna replied, trying not to laugh.

"Well, uh, we're heading for the Red Lion if you'd like to join us," Tom suggested.

"No, thanks," Mary said automatically, eyeing Tom suspiciously.

"Oh, I dunno," Anna began carefully. "It could be fun. And I'm sure John would like to meet some new people."

"John?" Matthew asked, glancing at Mary.

"Anna's boyfriend," Mary replied.

Matthew nodded, but Mary couldn't help but think that he looked slightly relieved. _Weird._

"And anyway, I think I'll pass," Mary said. "I have some things to do."

"Oh, yeah, I can see you'll be busy all through the night unpacking your belongings," Tom said as he looked around Mary's box-free room.

"Don't be an arse," Mary replied, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Come on, Tom," Matthew said. "It's obvious they have 'better things to do' than hang out with the likes of us."

Mary sensed a bit of anger in Matthew's voice, as though he was offended that she didn't want to hang out with him.

"You don't have to be such a baby," Mary said quickly.

Matthew swallowed, his jaw clenched as he looked at her. "Tom was just trying to be polite. _You _don't have to be so pretentious."

Mary's mouth fell open in shock. "How dare you!" she said angrily.

"Mary," Anna said, placing her hand on her friend's arm. "Thanks, guys, but we'll pass this time."

"Take a note from her," Tom told Mary. "Just try being nice to people."

Mary glowered at him and he backed away.

"Well, uh, see you," Tom said, moving out of view.

They heard him head down the stairs, leaving Matthew awkwardly in the doorway. He coughed uncomfortably.

"It was nice meeting you, Anna," he said. He smiled slightly, his eyes flicking towards Mary. "See you later, Mary."

He left, leaving Mary dumbfounded by the challenging look in his eyes.

"What an arse," she said, walking over to shut the door hard. She hoped Matthew could hear it from the stairwell.

"He certainly seems to enjoy giving you a hard time," Anna commented. "But he is cute."

"If you say so," Mary said, avoiding Anna's eye.

"Don't you think he's cute? His eyes are so blue and dreamy," Anna said, trying to bait Mary into agreeing with her.

"Be careful, Anna, or you'll make John jealous," Mary instructed, taping up a few of the pictures Anna had brought.

"Oh, he's not my type, but he does seem interesting," Anna replied, her eyes still on Mary.

"Whatever you're trying to do, it won't work. He's the last boy on campus I would ever consider dating. He called me pretentious. I'm sure he called me a lot worse when he was alone with his friend," Mary said, keeping her voice impassive. "What a pair of children."

Anna smiled, obviously not convinced by Mary's act.

"If you say so," she replied. "What's your first class on Monday?"

"Intro to economics at nine," Mary replied.

"It's too bad you don't drink coffee," Anna said.

Mary nodded and said, "It tastes like motor oil."

"I wonder if Matthew likes coffee."

Mary wrinkled her nose at her friend. "I swear, if you talk about _him_ one more time, I'm going to lose it."

Anna laughed and Mary turned away, wondering why it bothered her so much that this Matthew seemed to hate her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Not all the scenes will be this similar to the one from my previous fic. Hopefully I'll be able to update with the next chapter soon. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sitting at an empty table in the economics classroom, Mary stifled a yawn. She'd been forced to wake up much to early from the sounds of the cross country club running by her window at six in the morning. They were definitely the loudest group of runners she had ever heard. Again, she wished she drank coffee, although an early morning cup of tea had helped a bit. But three shots of espresso would probably be more effective.

At least getting up far too early meant Mary had extra time to get ready for the day. Her hair was perfectly curled down her back and she knew that the outfit she'd chosen said "driven" as well as "too good for you." That was her favorite message.

She blinked, bored already, as other students filtered into the room. All were at various levels of sleep deprivation from the excitement of the first weekend of term.

Adjusting the screen of her Macbook, Mary glanced toward the door, her eyes settling on the insufferable Matthew Crawley. She glared at him as he met her gaze, a quiet growl escaping from the back of her throat.

"What the hell," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, hello, Mary," he said cheerfully, crossing in front of the table where she was seated. "How was your weekend?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded.

"I didn't realize this class was only for rich snobs," Matthew replied smartly. "I wonder if I can drop it for a section for us regular peasants."

"Don't be a prick," she told him.

"I'll try my best, your highness," he said. "Although I might be much too simple to change my vulgar ways."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Isn't there someone else you can bother?" she asked flatly.

"It's just so fun," he replied with a smirk.

Matthew looked at Mary for another moment before slipping past her, choosing a seat at the table behind her. Mary groaned, turning back to the front.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Mary's eyes fell on a handsome boy with dark hair, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"No," she replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Great," he said, dropping himself into the empty chair. "I'm Kemal, by the way. Kemal Pamuk."

Kemal smiled warmly, extending his hand to Mary.

"Mary," she told him, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mary," Kemal said, leaning his elbow on the table. "Are you a fresher?"

She blushed, dropping his gaze. "Does it show?" she asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I would have remembered you if I'd seen you last year," he said with a smile.

"Ha!"

Mary turned her head to look at Matthew. He rolled his eyes as if to say, "Oh, please." Mary gave him a withering look before returning her attention to Kemal.

"My, aren't you charming," she said coyly.

Kemal chuckled. "I try, Mary," he said, bumping his elbow playfully against hers. "Have you been enjoying your university experience thus far?"

"It certainly seems to have gotten a bit more interesting," she replied as the professor entered the room.

"Well, I hope so," Kemal said, raising an eyebrow at her before looking away.

Mary pressed her lips together in thought.

This Kemal certainly made a better first impression than Matthew Crawley. He actually had manners and charm, compared to some. And he was better looking, too.

* * *

Matthew regretted his choice to sit behind Mary almost immediately.

At first, he thought it would be fun to annoy her in the middle of lectures, 'accidentally' kick the back of her chair during exams, and look at her whenever he liked.

Now, he had to listen to Kemal Pamuk flirt with her for an entire hour.

Apparently the guy could not shut up. He kept commentating to Mary whenever the professor said something marginally clownish, making her laugh at the definition of 'microeconomics'. As far as Matthew could make out, Kemal Pamuk was a third year who considered himself to be a gift from the high heavens presented to womankind.

_What an arse._

After an excruciating sixty minutes, the lecture finally ended. Matthew pretended to be preoccupied as he packed his things away, but he was really listening to Mary's conversation with Pamuk.

"That certainly was illuminating," Pamuk said sarcastically, letting out a hearty laugh. Mary giggled, covering her mouth as she practically batted her eyes at Pamuk.

"Or rather painful, don't you think?" she asked with a smile.

"_Sometimes we must endure a little pain in order to achieve satisfaction_," he replied.

Matthew sighed loudly as he stood, looking at Mary to observe her reaction. She pointedly ignored him, keeping her eyes fixed on Pamuk.

"Well, you've certainly helped make this class more bearable," Mary said. Pamuk laughed warmly, covering Mary's hand with his.

"Oh, God," Matthew muttered under his breath.

"Do you have a problem, mate?" Pamuk asked, glancing back at Matthew whose eyes widened with surprise.

"No, um, no problem," Matthew said, forcing himself to sound bored. "Fun class huh, Mary?"

She glared at him, but he was pleased to finally have her attention for a change.

"Although I don't think you were paying as much attention as _I _was," he said with a smile.

"Bully for you," Mary replied flatly, turning her face away from him once more. "So, Kemal, surely a third year such as yourself knows where the best parties are."

"Actually, this Friday there's quite a mixer at Callahan's," Pamuk replied. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me?"

"A party?" Matthew asked.

Mary looked as though she wanted to run Matthew through with her pen.

"I dunno if you'd like it, mate," Pamuk told Matthew. "There's no one there blathering on about supply and demand. Unless you're talking about the supply and demand of alcohol," he added with a laugh. "But you're welcome to come if you can tear yourself away from you books."

Mary smiled at Pamuk as though he was the wittiest man in the world.

"Gee, thanks," Matthew said with a grimace. "I'll see if I can make it."

"Don't strain yourself too much," Pamuk advised, causing Mary to laugh again.

Matthew cast one last glance at Mary, who only had eyes for Pamuk. Without another word, Matthew headed for the door.

"Kemal, I'd love to go with you on Friday," Mary said in a rather flowery voice as Matthew walked away.

"I hoped you would," Kemal replied.

Matthew ground his back teeth together. _I guess I have a party to go to on Friday_.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Mary would see Kemal around campus. He seemed to go out of his way to talk to her, and he even took her to the main cafe, buying her a smoothie since she didn't drink coffee. Mary found she was liking him more and more, although she would often find his eyes lingering on her body longer than she liked.

On Friday night, Mary walked into the club, Anna and her boyfriend John Bates following behind her. She spotted Kemal almost right away, his eyes examining her figure as she approached him.

"That's quite a dress," he said.

Mary smiled, but she felt rather uncomfortable as Kemal looked her over, his eyes lingering on her legs for much longer than she had anticipated.

"Thank you," she said as he looked at her face once again. Mary noticed that his eyes were glassy, as though he'd already had a few drinks. "These are my friends, Anna and John."

"Hello," Anna said with a smile, extending her hand to Kemal. He looked at it for a second before turning his attention back to Mary.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?" he asked, rubbing his palm against her arm.

She pulled back slightly, allowing him to take her hand instead.

"Alright," she said.

Kemal grinned rather sloppily, leading her away from John and Anna.

"We'll catch up for you later," Anna added.

Mary could hear the suspicion and disappointment in her friend's voice, but she didn't turn back.

Kemal led her over to the bar, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You do look lovely tonight," Kemal whispered, his lips near her ear.

"So you said," she replied after ordering.

Kemal moved closer to her and Mary could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm so glad you came," he said before pressing his lips against hers.

"Kemal, please," Mary said, pulling away as the barman placed a glass of wine by her arm.

"Later," he murmured, brushing his lips against her cheek.

She chose to ignore this comment, instead taking a sip of her wine. As she drank, she glanced down the bar, her eyes falling on Matthew Crawley. He and Tom were talking, although Matthew's gaze was on Mary. He scowled slightly, looking away from her.

"Want to dance?" Kemal asked, his hands moving to Mary's waist and settling lower than she liked.

She finished her drink, pulling away from his grip.

"Alright," she agreed, noticing Matthew's eyes on her again. She wondered why he seemed to be so concerned by her friendship with Kemal.

Dancing with an already drunk Kemal was like dancing with a person made out of spaghetti. And was very interested in kissing her. She let him kiss her a few times, but she hoped he didn't have any other ideas. She liked him well enough, and it was certainly fun to make Matthew uncomfortable, but she wanted to know him better as a person. He had been much more interesting when he'd been sober in class.

* * *

"Why's Mary here with that sloppy third year?" Matthew questioned Tom over the din of the music. "He is such a prat."

"I dunno, mate," Tom said, taking a swig of his beer. "Maybe he's got that sort of indefinable quality that makes women flock to him like a pack of seagulls to dead fish."

"Are you saying he smells like a fish?" Matthew asked, his eyes watching Mary as she danced with Pamuk.

Tom laughed. "Anything to make you feel better," he replied. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't," Matthew said quickly. Tom eyed him with suspicion.

"Well, he's older, so maybe she thinks he's mysterious or something. I guess girls like that," he replied with a shrug.

"I'm not mysterious?"

Tom laughed louder. "You're about as mysterious as bottled wate."

"Thanks, mate," Matthew said deadpan.

"But back to my original point, I thought you didn't like her."

Matthew shrugged, staring at his drink.

"You _do_ like her," Tom said. "Matthew and Mary sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Matthew glared at Tom as he pursed his lips and made kissing noises.

"Are you finished?" Matthew asked as Tom laughed at his own childish behavior.

"Just tell her if you like her," Tom suggested. "Oh, wait, she hates you."

"I don't like her," Matthew repeated. "She's a self-centered snob."

"Who you want to kiss," Tom added. "But riddle me this. If you don't like this self-centered snob, then why are you so concerned about her and that prig?"

"Because he's a major douche. You should have heard him in class, droning on and on about himself. And he only wants one thing from her, that's clear. And he's already drunk. Didn't the party start less than an hour ago and he's already filled ten percent alcohol."

"I'm pretty sure he'd be dead if there was that much in him," Tom said. "But I guess he's one of those third years who isn't too worried about grades anymore. Or doesn't have to worry about scholarship money."

"Clearly," Matthew replied.

Pamuk was dressed to the nines. Obviously his clothes weren't from the bargain rack at M&S. Although he was starting to look a little grungy since his shirt had become untucked due to his thrashing dance movies.

Matthew watched in silence as the song changed. Pamuk kissed Mary, but she pulled away, smiling as she said something to him. He walked away, presumably to use the loo or look for someone.

Before he knew what he was doing, Matthew got to his feet and headed for Mary. He barely heard Tom ask him where he was going. He hardly knew what he was doing himself.

"Hey," Matthew said when he reached her.

"Hello," Mary said primly, her eyes hard as she looked over at Matthew.

"Great party, huh?" he asked, feeling awkward as she practically glared at him.

"Yes," was her short reply.

She turned her head away, as though she were looking for someone else she could talk to. Anyone else in the entire world who wasn't Matthew Crawley.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked suddenly.

Mary's eyes were wide as she looked back at him, visibly shocked by his request.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh, I dunno," he stumbled, caught off guard by her question. "Might be fun. You were dancing with that Pamuk guy, so I just thought..."

"Look Kemal's my date," she said, defiance in her voice. "I can tell you don't like him-or me-but you don't have to come over here just to make fun of me."

"I wasn't making fun," he said quickly. "Honest."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks," she said, her voice severe as she turned to walk away.

Matthew reached out and touched her arm gently.

"Mary, I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm," he said with sincerity. "I just think you should be careful."

"That's rich coming from you," she said with a bitter laugh.

"Come on, Mary. Pamuk's just using you," Matthew said.

Mary jerked her arm out of his reach.

"I don't know what sort of vendetta you have against Kemal, but it's petty and childish. Unlike _you _he actually has manners and charm," she retorted.

"Oh, yeah, guys with manners always grind up against girls and try to kiss them even when they get pushed away," Matthew scoffed.

Mary rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You don't even know what you're talking about," she told him.

"Just be careful," he advised. "Don't do anything you might regret."

"Like continue this conversation with you?"

Matthew backed down. Obviously he was the last person she would ever take advice from.

"Sorry to bother you," he said before turning away.

He walked back over to Tom who had watched the verbal sparring match from afar, a grin on his face the entire time.

"Shot you down, did she?" Tom asked.

"Shut up," Matthew said with a sigh. "I'm leaving."

* * *

Mary watched Matthew leave with his roommate, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wondered why Matthew had seemed so concerned about Kemal, why he had asked her to dance with him, why their argument had caused him to leave. She wondered why watching him leave had bothered her so much.

"Want to get out of here?" Kemal asked, his hands finding her waist as soon as he reached her.

"I was going to meet up with my friends," Mary said, pulling back as Kemal pressed his lips against her neck.

"Come on, baby," he said, his eyes hopeful as he looked at her. "Don't you like me?"

"Of course I do," she said tiredly. "I just-"

"Then let's just go back to my flat. We can talk," he said.

She sighed. She knew it was just a lie to get her to leave with him. Talking would be the last thing they did. But she wanted to distract herself from Matthew.

"Just talking," she insisted.

Kemal smiled, as though he fully intended to follow her orders. He took her hand, pulling her after him.

"Have I mentioned how hot you look tonight?" he asked as he hailed a cab.

Mary grimaced at the compliment. "Yes," she said.

"Well, you do," Kemal said, pulling her into the cab beside him. "Damn."

"My, you're so articulate," she said.

He grinned, nuzzling his face against her neck. She tried to push him away, but that only made him more determined.

"Perhaps you should just take me back to my room," she suggested.

"That wouldn't be any fun," he complained.

"You just said we were going to talk," she reminded him.

"I meant _at_ my flat, babe," Kemal amended his words. "Not in the cab."

"Don't be an arse," she told him, pulling away.

"Fine, just talking, sugar," he said, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

Kemal kept his promise for about two minutes after they entered his flat. Then he started kissing Mary's neck.

"Are you mad?" she asked as he pressed his body against hers, steering her over to the sofa.

"_I am. I am in the grip of madness_," he whispered between kisses.

"Kemal, please," she entreated. "_You believe I'm much more of a rebel than I actually am. I'm not what you think I am. If it's my mistake, if I've led you on, I'm sorry, but...I'm not._"

He pulled away, touching her face gently.

"_You are just what I think you are_," he insisted.

Mary swallowed. She wondered if it would really be so bad. Kemal was handsome and he seemed to like her. But the annoying voice of Matthew Crawley was ringing in her ears. _Don't do anything you might regret_.

Kemal leaned down, pressing his lips hard against hers. As they kissed, she felt his hands move lower on her waist, his palm stopping to rest on her thigh.

She pushed him away with as much force as she could muster, but he only pressed his body more firmly against hers.

"Kemal, stop," she said, struggling to move her face away from his.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked, kissing her neck again.

"I don't want this," she insisted. "Get off."

"It's fine," he said, gently stroking her leg again. His breath was horrible and hot against her cheek. "Don't be such a baby."

He kissed her again, but Mary shoved her fist against his nose and Kemal got to his feet.

"Dammit, what what that for?" he asked angrily, checking to see if his nose was bleeding. It wasn't.

Mary stood up, smoothing her dress as she forced herself to be composed.

"I said 'no', but you wouldn't listen," she said evenly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going."

She turned to leave, but Kemal grabbed her wrist.

"No you don't," he said, pulling her back to him. "What makes you think you're going any where? I thought we had a date."

"Date's over," she said, struggling to free herself from his arms.

"I thought we were having fun, Mary," he said, jutting out his bottom lip as he stroked his thumb against her cheek.

"_You _were," she corrected. "But I'm leaving now."

She continued to struggle, but he was much stronger.

"Come on," he repeated, forcing her to kiss him again as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Mary's heart was beating unevenly from fear, but she had one last trick to try. She stopped struggling for a moment before kneeing Kemal in the crotch with as much force as she could muster. He crumpled like a leaf, rolling over on his side as he yelled out with pain.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't listen," she said, grabbing her purse off an end table. "I think it'd be best if we didn't see each other any more."

She turned on her heel and headed for the door. Kemal's voice stopped her.

"You're going to regret this," he said, his voice forced due to the pain he was in.

She shrugged with indifference, although her stomach contracted in angry knots.

"I'm not worried," she replied evenly. "Good night, Kemal."

As soon as Mary was safely in the lift, her hands began to shake. She gripped the rail on the wall, barely managing to stay upright as the doors opened in the lobby. She stumbled out of it, hastening out of the building to hail herself a cab.

During the ride to her dorm, Mary realized how close he'd been to forcing her to do something she didn't want. _Don't do anything you might regret_. She hated to admit, even to herself, that Matthew Crawley had been right all along-Kemal was just using her. Luckily, her father had forced her to and her sisters to take a self-defense class before the summer began. But she'd never tell him she had to use her training in the first week of term._  
_

After paying the fare, she headed inside, adrenaline still pumping through her as she ascended the stairs. She forced herself to remain composed until she was alone and there wouldn't be any witnesses to her idiocy. She felt so stupid for actually believing Kemal had liked her for her.

As she unlocked her door, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw Matthew standing at the end of the hall, a towel over his arm as though he'd just come out to take a shower. As he looked at her, she noticed a questioning look in his eyes. She swallowed and looked away, tears filling her eyes.

Unwilling to show her weakness, Mary pushed her door open, closing it quickly before she started to cry. She leaned against the door, covering her mouth to muffle the sobs as they escaped her chapped lips.

She hated that this had happened, that she had nearly let it go too far. But more than anything, she hated that Matthew had seen her. And she didn't understand why this upset her so much.

* * *

Matthew watched Mary disappear into her room. He had seen the pained expression on her face and the emotion she was trying to hide from him.

What had Pamuk done to upset her so much? Surely if he'd tried anything, she wouldn't have minded. Otherwise why would she have given Matthew such an earful at the party earlier?_  
_

Uncertainly, Matthew approached her door. He didn't know what he was going to ask her. He knew she'd be offended either way, but he couldn't stop his feet from moving towards her.

He stood there for a moment, his fist poised to rap against the wood. And then he heard Mary crying behind the door.

Matthew let out a breath he'd been holding. He stood there for a moment longer, debating on whether or not he should knock. He felt as though he were intruding on her privacy. He wished he knew her better to be able to comfort her in some way, but he didn't. And since she hated him, he probably never would.

* * *

_(Sorry this chapter changes POVs so many times, but I hope it makes sense! Downton quotes from 1x03 are italicized. Thanks for reading and I hope all of you have a great holiday! I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

For the rest of the weekend Mary had busied herself in her room, only talking to Anna and ignoring everyone else she passed in the hall. Especially Matthew Crawley and Tom Branson.

It was a defense mechanism she'd adopted when she was younger after her middle sister Edith had become rude and catty towards Mary. Their mama claimed she had learned it from her eldest sister, but Mary didn't accept that. Edith had always been jealous of her. It was simply a way for her to get back at Mary. And Mary dealt with it by using a chilly and indifferent demeanor. She hoped the same tactic would work for those boys.

Seeing Matthew at the end of the night, when the memory of Kemal's sticky alcohol-scented breath was still fresh in her mind, had caused Mary more pain than she had expected. She was so used to people thinking well of her, expect for Edith, and she couldn't understand Matthew's apparent dislike for her. Sure, she was difficult to impress, but guys were usually impressed _by_ her. Why was Matthew Crawley so much more difficult to figure out than Kemal? Kemal had liked her from the start, but Matthew had hated her from the beginning. He thought she was a rich, snobby brat. And that bothered her.

_But why?_

"I didn't see you leave with Kemal," Anna said cautiously. She sat on the floor in Mary's room, her books on the floor as they studied.

Mary looked over the top of her laptop screen. Anna pressed her lips together as she waited for Mary to answer.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up," Mary replied. "We went back to his flat. To 'talk', although he clearly had other things on his mind."

Anna watched Mary carefully.

"What happened?" she asked.

Mary sighed. "He got fresh and I ended up kneeing him in the crotch," she said.

Anna covered her mouth. "Oh, God," she said, stifling her laughter. "Well, it sounds like he deserved it."

Mary shrugged. "I should have known better, but he was so beautiful and nice to me."

"Do you wish you would have...done something different?" Anna asked.

"You mean let him do whatever he wanted?" Mary asked. Anna shrugged a response. "No. I didn't want that, no matter what he said. I just wanted a distraction and, God, did I get one."

"A distraction from what?"

Mary looked at the closed door, her thoughts going to Matthew and the argument they'd had at the party.

"From my own stupidity," Mary replied, smiling sadly at Anna.

"But _what about you_? It must have been quite an ordeal. _What about your heart_?" Anna asked.

"_Haven't you heard_?" Mary asked tiredly. "_I don't have a heart. Everyone knows that._"

"_Not me_, Mary," Anna said with a compassionate smile.

"You're very sweet, darling," Mary said. "No wonder John adores you so much."

Anna blushed. "He's wonderful, isn't he?" she said, smitten even by the thought of her boyfriend.

"You're absolutely lovely together," Mary replied. "How are you getting on with Sarah?"

"She usually keeps to herself, although she does love a bit of gossip. That's actually why I came down here in the first place. I wanted to make sure you were alright," Anna said.

Mary raised her eyebrow. "Did you hear something? About me and Kemal?"

"Don't be angry, please," Anna said carefully. "I don't think Sarah meant any harm, but she knows that we're friends."

"What did she say?"

Anna swallowed. "She said that she heard that you and Pamuk..._you know_. Apparently he says you were very persistent about it. He reckons it had something to do with his family's money and their ownership of one of the papers in the North."

Mary gaped at her friend. "We barely discussed his family's connection to the journals in Glasgow and Istanbul," she said, appalled by the accusation. "And _I _was the persistent one? He couldn't keep his drunk hands off of me at the party, anyone could see that."

"I didn't believe a word of it, of course-"

"Of course," Mary interjected deadpan.

"-but I thought you should know."

Mary let out a low whistle. "He said I would regret not letting him have his way," she said quietly. "What a bastard."

"Do you want me to ask John to clock him? He has no qualms about hitting people who really deserve it," Anna told her.

"No," Mary said. "He can make up whatever he wants. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's gotten to me."

* * *

Matthew had noticed Mary's silence toward him. After accidentally hearing her cry on Friday night, and after the rumors he'd heard regarding her and Pamuk, he didn't blame her for being more guarded than usual.

He'd heard that Mary came on to Pamuk, that they'd slept together, that she'd been overeager for his company.

At first, Matthew had been inexplicably angry, even jealous, when Tom told him the latest gossip after he'd gotten off work on Sunday evening. But the more he thought about it, the less he believed that to be the truth. Pamuk was obviously drunk from the beginning of the party and his behavior towards Mary was overly-friendly. Every movement he'd made around her was dripping in charm and deceit. Clearly he had wanted something from her and Matthew knew enough of other men to know that it was less-than honorable.

And he doubted that Mary would be crying alone in her room if Pamuk's lies were true.

On Monday morning, as planned, Matthew arrived in the economics classroom earlier than Mary. He sat down in the seat Pamuk had occupied for the past week, a look of indifference on his face as he observed the other students entering the room. None of them paid him much attention as he waited.

Then Mary entered.

She stopped a few feet away, her arms rigid at her sides as she stared at him.

"Why are you sitting there?" she asked in a low voice, adjusting her bag as she spoke.

"My eyes were giving me trouble last week. I thought it might be easier to see the notes if I sat closer to the front," he said casually. "I hope you don't mind."

Mary narrowed her eyes at him and glanced at the empty seat to his left. She sighed.

"Whatever," she said, her voice terse as she took her seat.

Matthew smiled, relief flooding through him as Mary began to take out her things for class.

"Did you have a nice weekend?" he asked, retaining his offhanded tone.

Mary looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her body language was rigid, her hands tense as she opened her Macbook.

"Haven't you heard?" she asked. "I'm the new campus tart."

Matthew's smile faltered. He realized he shouldn't have asked her that. Whatever happened between her and Pamuk, of course her weekend had been hell.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Mary laughed bitterly. "Of course not. You're not rubbing it in, are you?"

Matthew felt like an idiot.

"I'm not, please believe me," he said sincerely. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Mary blinked as she stared at him, as though she couldn't fully believe what he was saying.

"Why?" she asked, dumbfounded by his statement.

"You're in my seat."

Matthew looked away from Mary, his eyes settling on Pamuk. The bloke looked angrily back at Matthew, his eyes flitting to Mary who stared straight ahead as though she were a statue.

"Sorry, but I don't think seats are assigned," Matthew replied lightly.

"I've been sitting there for the past three classes," Pamuk said. "Right, Mary?"

She grimaced, as though his address was a slap in the face. Matthew noticed her eyes were glassy, as though she were holding back tears.

"I don't know," she said quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"There are plenty of other seats, mate," Matthew said, growing angry. "Why don't you bother someone else...I mean, _sit_ somewhere else?"

"Did you have a good night after you left, baby? I missed you," he said, diverting his attention once again. "You left so early."

He reached out to touch her hand. Mary clenched her jaw, carefully extracting her hand from Pamuk's.

"Leave it alone," she said stonily, her eyes no longer filled with moisture. She looked like she could hit Pamuk in the jaw. Which is what Matthew wanted to do.

"Oh, I see," Pamuk said with a laugh, as though he just discovered a good secret. "Are you screwing around with _him_ now?" He turned to Matthew. "Listen, mate, she's not that good, if you know what I mean."

"Why don't you just shut up about it?" Matthew asked, glaring at Pamuk. "Like you would know anyway, you twat."

"Freshers," he said with a condescending laugh. "I'll see you later, _honey,_" Pamuk added, glancing at Mary before walking to the back of the classroom.

Mary balled her hands into fists, staring straight ahead as the professor entered the room.

"Mary?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Please don't," she whispered, looking at him. Matthew frowned. Her eyes were as pained as they were on Friday night.

He wished there was something he could do for her. If he could at least punch Pamuk in the face, then he might feel better at least.

"I'm sorry, Mary," Matthew said gently. "You can get through this."

Mary looked surprised again. Her expression softened slightly as she looked at him.

"_So, I must brave the storm_?" she questioned, furrowing her brow in confusion.

Matthew smiled slightly. "I know I don't know you very well, but I can tell that you'll be fine. _You're strong. A storm-braver if I ever saw one,_" he told her.

Mary smiled gratefully at him as the professor called out for order so he could begin. She turned her attention to the front as he launched into his lecture.

Matthew felt as though a weight had lifted off him. Even if Mary didn't exactly like him, that was the kindest smile she'd ever given him. If she didn't like him now, perhaps, one day, she'd warm up to him.

He smiled to himself as the professor discussed supply and demand.

Matthew hadn't realized it earlier. He'd been too stubborn and pompous to understand himself. Even if they could only be friends, all he wanted was a chance with her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Downton quotes are italicized, as usual. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to update soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Mary!"

Sybil bounded across the train station, throwing her arms around her eldest sister's neck as she planted a kiss on her cheek. Mary laughed and Sybil pulled away. Their father came up behind the sisters, worry on his face as he glanced around at his surroundings and towed Sybil's suitcase behind him.

"I can't believe I let you come here alone," Robert said to Mary. "Perhaps I should accompany you girls back to the university."

"Nonsense, Papa," Mary said, releasing Sybil to kiss Robert's cheek. "We can very well take care of ourselves."

It had been nearly two months since that first week of term. Mary had already had practice taking care of herself.

"Don't you remember our self-defense classes?" Sybil questioned playfully, taking a boxing stance. "These fists are registered weapons with MI-6."

"MI-6 doesn't register fists," Robert replied, cracking a smile in spite of himself. "You're sure you'll be all right?"

"Of course," Mary told him. "My car's just in the lot and the sun's still up. Rest assured, your little girl will be safe from harm."

She linked arms with Sybil who smiled.

"I worry about all my girls," Robert said gently. "How are you getting on? You don't call as much as I'd like."

"_I'm too busy living a life_," Mary said with affection. "Perhaps _you_ should call me more. But I suppose the great Earl of Grantham has better things to do than keep in touch with his eldest and brightest daughter."

"And the most humble, too," Sybil added. Mary smiled.

Robert frowned. "Don't chastise me, young lady," he reprimanded. "How else are you to afford your credit cards?"

"I _could_ work," Mary offered. "But my grades might suffer."

"Heavens, that would be devastating," Robert replied. "Do you girls need anything before I go back? Cash? A plane? Tickets to the theater?"

"Have you theater tickets in your coat pocket?" Sybil questioned, patting Robert's jacket.

"My darling girls, do be careful," Robert said with a smile. He brought his and to Mary's cheek, kissing her forehead quickly. "We've missed you so much at Downton, Mary. It's not the same without you."

Mary smiled. "I'm sure Edith thinks rather differently on that matter."

"Of course she misses you, too," Sybil insisted.

"I doubt it, but thank you, darling," Mary said, patting Sybil's hand.

"I'll pick you up on Sunday afternoon, Sybil. Around four," Robert said.

"What if I want to stay?" Sybil asked with a pout.

"You have lessons on Monday morning, my dear. You still have two more years as my little girl. Then you can jet off on a new adventure like Mary."

Sybil wrinkled her nose, but kissed Robert's cheek. "Dearest Papa," she said sweetly.

"Yes, quite an adventure," Mary said with an exasperated sigh. "Papers, exams, and obnoxious neighbors."

Her thoughts flitted to Matthew. He'd given her a lot of space in the past few weeks. Mary assumed it was because she'd become very distant, rarely speaking to anyone but Anna or John. She'd hoped the whole business with Kemal would die down before Sybil made her first trip to visit (she'd had to beg their parents to let her come) and it had. For the most part. Seeing Kemal in class or other places on campus was the worst of it. He always laughed with his friends whenever Mary appeared, or leered at her when he was alone. Luckily the rest of the student body had become bored of their "tryst" after a new bit of gossip surfaced. So at least the rumors of Mary's apparent promiscuity had died enough for Sybil to not be appalled upon arrival. Mary couldn't bear the thought of her youngest and sweetest sister thinking less of her because of some stupid prick.

"In a few years you can have your own flat, but not just yet," Robert said, interrupting her musings.

"I understand. I must do my time," Mary said in a solemn voice.

Robert chuckled. "I really must be off," he said, glancing at his watch. "I'll see you both on Sunday."

"Yes, Papa," Sybil said with a grin.

"Be good," he instructed Sybil as he passed over her suitcase. She nodded and Robert sighed, shaking his head before turning to head for his return train.

"Shall we?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Sybil said, tucking her arm more tightly with her sister's. "I've missed you so terribly," she said as they walked across the platform towards the exit. "It's like a ghost house without you."

"You're such a darling," Mary said, giving Sybil's hand a squeeze. "It's been quite an adjustment, living on my own."

"Well, you still have Anna," Sybil reminded her. "Are there any cute boys?"

"Not for you," Mary replied hastily. "They're much too old for you."

"Only two years," Sybil complained as the reached the Mercedes. "And boys mature more slowly than girls anyway."

"I can introduce you to boys who are more immature than a toddler," Mary said.

"Ugh, no thanks," Sybil replied as she got into the passenger side.

"I thought as much."

* * *

"Sybil, dear, how lovely to see you," Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the younger girl.

Once the two girls had arrived on campus, Mary suggested they say hello to Anna. They had gone up to her room to find her with her boyfriend, John Bates, her roommate, Sarah O'Brien, and another fresher Mary barely recognized. John looked on with a smile, his eyes happily on Anna while the other two looked disdained, as though the room contained too much happiness.

"I didn't know you were coming so soon!" Anna said.

"It was just decided," Sybil explained. She nodded at John.

"More like you wouldn't stop begging Mama and Papa," Mary corrected.

"Oh, you missed me," Sybil replied.

"Ahem," Sarah said, looking cross as always.

"Oh, Sybil. This is my roommate, Sarah, and her friend, Thomas-"

"Barrow," the boy added, pursing his lips. "Thomas Barrow."

"Nice to meet you both," Sybil said good-naturedly. She shook both of their hands, much to their surprise. "I'm Mary's sister."

Thomas looked shocked, although Mary didn't quite know why. She hardly remembered seeing his face before.

"You're Mary's sister?" he asked. "Tell me, does she always ignore people, or is it just me?"

"Ignore you?" Mary questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"We have Shakespeare together," Thomas told her.

"I don't remember-"

"You sit two seats away," Thomas finished.

Sybil smiled warmly. "She's really very sweet when you get to know her. Trust me, she's just intense."

"Thank you," Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know she's friendly to _some_ people," Sarah said, a knowing smirk on her face. Anna glanced at John uneasily.

"Well, we should be going," Mary said quickly. She felt as though a rock had just been dropped in her stomach. She hardly knew Sarah, but she seemed bent on destroying what little bit of reputation Mary had regained in the subsequent weeks.

"So soon?" Sarah asked as Mary dragged Sybil out of the room.

"It was nice seeing all of you," Sybil said with a wave. "What did Sarah mean?" she asked when they were on the stairs.

"I have no idea," Mary lied. "She likes to gossip, so who knows."

They came out on Mary's floor, heading for her room. Tom passed them in the hall as they walked.

"Hey, Mary," he said, his eyes focusing on Sybil who blushed as he smiled at them.

Mary ignored his greeting, pulling Sybil into the room after her.

"I thought you said there weren't any cute boys," Sybil said.

"He's not for you," Mary told her.

* * *

Matthew lay on his bed, pretending to read as he tried to figure out what to do about Mary. They'd been assigned as partners for their upcoming economics project, which Mary seemed determined not to work on with him. It was already Friday afternoon and it was due on Monday. He had no idea when they'd actually be able to work on it, or if they ever would.

Ever since Matthew had taken Pamuk's seat in economics, he had hoped Mary would warm up to him. And after that first day, he thought she had. But over the course of the next few weeks, she'd become more distant to the point where she would hardly look at him and if he tried to talk to her, her responses were brief, always indicating that she didn't want to have a conversation with him.

Matthew didn't understand it. Mary was frustrating: so cold and guarded, he couldn't figure her out no matter how hard he tried.

Tom entered the room, practically crashing through the door.

"Hey, didn't you need to talk to Mary?" he asked suddenly.

Matthew sighed, sitting up. "Yeah, we have a project due on Monday. She's been dodging me all week."

"She just got back to her room if you want to ask her about it."

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "You're certainly in a rush."

"I don't want you to fail your course," Tom fabricated.

"Yeah, okay," Matthew replied, rolling his eyes.

He stood up and Tom darted out of the room. Matthew followed him down the hall to Mary's door, which Tom knocked on as obnoxiously as he could. After a few moments of this, Mary wrenched open the door, a glare on her face.

"What's your problem?" she asked Tom. Over her shoulder, Matthew glimpsed a younger girl sitting on the floor. She resembled Mary so much, Matthew guessed she could only be her sister.

"You're music's too loud," Tom lied. In truth, Matthew could hardly hear their music even with the door open.

Noting this, Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "It is not," she said in a cross voice. She moved to shut the door.

"We have to work on our project for Econ," Matthew reminded her grudgingly. He knew she hardly wanted to speak to him, let alone be alone with him to work on a dumb project for class. But he also guessed that she didn't want to fail.

"My sister's visiting," Mary said, motioning to the girl behind her. Tom grinned.

"I'll keep an eye on her while you work with Matthew," he offered, winking at the girl. "I'm Tom Branson."

The girl stood, walking up to stand behind Mary.

"I'm Sybil," she said with a shy smile at Tom.

"No way," Mary said suddenly, holding out her arm to block Sybil from Tom. "We can work on the project later."

"I'm busy the rest of the weekend and it's due on Monday. It has to be today," Matthew told her. He had to work on Saturday and he really didn't want to wait until the last minute.

"Whatever," she sighed with resignation. Matthew felt suddenly cross. "No drinking, no smoking, and stay in public places," Mary ordered Tom, whose grin widened.

"Yes, m'lady," Tom quipped.

Mary glared at him before turning to Sybil. "Be back at eight," Mary instructed her sister. "Text me if you leave campus."

Matthew noticed she spoke more gently to her sister, with love and consideration. How he wished she would speak to him in that way.

"Don't worry about her," Tom advised.

"Shut up," Mary shot back, reverting to her earlier tone of disdain.

"I'll be fine," Sybil said reassuringly. "Remember our self-defense classes? I'll kick his arse if he tries anything."

Tom's face fell. Both he and Matthew had heard the more likely rumor that Mary had kneed Pamuk in the crotch. They'd both found it funny, but Tom seemed to have changed his mind.

"We'll be back later," Sybil said, grabbing her jacket from Mary's desk chair.

"You kids have fun," Tom said, giving Matthew a sly wink before leading Sybil to the stairwell.

Matthew stood awkwardly in the corridor, unsure of what to do next. Neither of them spoke for a few moments, each waiting for the other to say something.

"So, uh, where do you want to do this?" Matthew asked uncomfortably. "My room?"

"No," Mary said, wrinkling her nose. "I'm sure it smells like sweat socks in there. Get your stuff and come in here."

Matthew turned with a sigh, heading to his room to fetch his things. He couldn't help but think "snob" when she wrinkled his nose at him. She certainly had a knack for making people angry. _She's so exasperating_, he thought to himself as he walked back to the room.

"Where do you want me to sit?" he asked, glancing around her tidy room. Mary rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by him already. _Great._

"Just sit on the bed," she said, her voice tense as she picked up her Macbook.

Matthew followed her directions, carefully sitting so he wouldn't mess up her blankets.

"God, you're annoying," she muttered under her breath as she sat beside him on the bed.

"What was that?" he asked as he opened on of the books he'd brought.

"Nothing," she replied, opening a new Powerpoint program on her laptop.

Mary didn't speak again. Apparently she was determined to be unpleasant and Matthew couldn't bring himself to question her about it. They only spoke about the project for the next hour. It was painful to sit in such a quite room with her when he wanted to talk to her. Wanted to know what she was thinking. Why she seemed to dislike him so much.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Matthew asked suddenly, unable to bear the hollow ringing in his ears.

Mary started, obviously surprised by his outburst. She turned her head to gape at him, strands of her dark hair sticking to her lips. Matthew wanted to reach out and brush it aside, but he controlled himself. She brushed the hair away without responding right away.

"I-I don't hate you," she stammered. "You're the one who hates me."

Matthew noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as she spoke. He felt his own ears burn with heat.

"I do not," he replied. "You always ignore me and Tom at parties or if we pass in the hall. And in class."

"I just assumed you didn't want to talk to me," she said primly.

"Well, you are a bit of a snob," Matthew said with a snort. He grinned at her, although he seemed to have made her more angry.

"That's rude!" she scolded, narrowing her eyes at him. "Just because I don't talk to everyone I see, I'm a snob?"

Matthew looked in her eyes, trying to decipher if she was truly angry or not.

"You hardly talk to anyone. Except for that blonde girl and her boyfriend-Anna, I think," he said.

"Do you blame me? After all the rumors that have been spread about?" she said, looking down.

Matthew inhaled sharply. He hated that Pamuk had come up. He hated that prick for hurting Mary. He hated that he couldn't comfort her.

"I don't," he replied softly. "Although I'd hoped you would make an exception for your good old econ buddy."

He playfully bumped his elbow against her arm, causing her to press her lips together to keep from smiling.

"You're such a pain in the arse," she replied, glancing away from him.

Matthew laughed heartily, pleased that she seemed to be warming up to him. "That's the best you could come up with?" he asked.

"On such short notice, yes," she replied sharply, glancing at him. Matthew grinned back at her. "Oh, let's just get back to the project," she said tersely.

"Fine by me," Matthew said, relief and happiness flooding through him simultaneously. He couldn't keep himself from smiling as they returned to their silent work, although Mary seemed to be tenser than ever.

"Why are you in this class anyway?" Matthew asked, breaking the silence once more. He glanced over at her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, half-distracted by the warmth of her brown eyes.

"I needed another elective for the term. It was either this or introduction to chemistry," she said, sighing as though neither were her favorite choice. "Why? What's your major?"

"Pre-law," Matthew said. "You're studying English and Journalism, aren't you?"

"How do you know that?" Mary asked quickly, blushing again. Matthew noticed how adorable she looked when her cheeks turned red. He really wanted to brush his fingers against her face, but again he restrained himself.

"Well, there are a lot of literature and writing books on your shelf," he observed.

"Oh, right. Sorry," she muttered, returning her attention to her computer.

"I'm surprised you're not pre-law," he said as Mary shifted her computer to the bed so she could look through some notes.

"Why is that?" she asked him without looking up.

"You seem to enjoy arguing," Matthew said lightly, a smile on the corner of his lips. "At least with me."

Mary glanced at Matthew, her lips pursed as she tried not to smile. A laugh escaped her lips as she replied, "You seem to bring out the worst in me. Although I do like a good argument."

Matthew couldn't keep himself from smirking at this comment. "_If you really like a good argument, we should see more of each other,_" he said, feeling rather bold.

"Only if we make it through this project without murdering each other," she replied, causing Matthew to laugh.

"Can't make any promises, of course, but so far so good, right?" he asked.

Mary smiled, but leaned over to look at his notes instead of responding. Surprised by her sudden closeness, Matthew held his breath as he watched her. He'd never been this close to her before, it was almost mesmerizing. She was so careful and controlled in her movements that even her blinks looked graceful. Matthew's heart raced and he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked. He noticed how close his lips were to her cheek. One small movement and he could kiss her.

Mary pulled away, her cheeks reddening again as she said, "I'm trying to read your crappy notes. God, your handwriting is horrible."

Matthew chuckled. "I can read it. See that word? That says 'Communism'."

"It looks more like 'Cannibalism'," Mary replied with a roll of the eyes.

"It does not!" Matthew said indolently, meeting Mary's eyes. "Let's see your handwriting, Little Miss Perfect."

He shifted in order to grab her notebook, but she held it out of his reach.

"It's worse than mine, isn't it?" he asked, struggling to take it from her hands.

"Of course it isn't," she insisted, hiding the notebook behind her back. "I just-"

"Write like a four-year-old?" Matthew asked her, grinning.

Without thinking, Matthew wrapped his arms around Mary and covered her hands with his own. Matthew was struck by the softness of her hands and the coolness of her skin against his. Mary looked back at him for a moment, visibly surprised by his closeness to her. Mary's grip on the notebook slackened as he regarded her. He smiled slightly, brushing his thumbs gently against her fingers. Slowly, she swallowed and released the notebook into his hands.

"I win," he said quietly, removing his arms from around Mary in order to examine her writing.

Beside him, he heard Mary exhale slowly. Matthew's own heart was still racing despite the break of physical contact between them. His entire body was pulsating with adrenaline, as though electricity filled the space separating their bodies.

"You write like a bloody typewriter," Matthew exclaimed, laughing with affectionate disgust.

"Well, I am good at everything," she said coyly, pulling the notebook out of his grasp. Her fingers brushed against his, causing Matthew's heart to jump.

"Are you?" Matthew asked, turning toward her as she set the notebook aside.

"Of course," Mary replied, turning to look at him.

_She's so beautiful,_ Matthew thought to himself.

"He smells so good."

"What?" Matthew asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He watched as Mary's eyes widened like an animal caught in the headlights of a car.

"Oh, um-damn," she said, causing Matthew to smile. "I didn't mean to say that."

Matthew swallowed, reaching out to touch her hand again. "What did you mean to say?" he asked softly.

They regarded one another for a long moment. Matthew's heart pounded frantically as he looked at her, realizing she was actually giving him a chance.

Matthew leaned toward Mary slowly, his eyes locked on hers until the moment he brushed his lips against hers.

Too soon he forced himself to pull away in order to see her reaction. Perhaps he'd misunderstood every look, every smile, every word she'd uttered in the past five minutes. He had to be sure she wanted to kiss him too.

Mary looked at his questioning eyes for a moment before leaning toward him once again, causing Matthew's stomach to do a somersault. She kissed him hard, brushing her fingers through his hair as she moved closer to him on the bed. Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised that so much had changed since he first sat down. He leaned her back on the mattress, half anticipating she would push him away, but she only kissed him more fervently. He kissed her back, reveling in the sensation of her lips against his, the feel of her hands in his hair, the warmth of her body against his. Nothing else mattered. There was just Mary.

"Bloody hell!"

Surprised by the sudden noise, Matthew crashed to the floor, banging his knee against the wooden frame as he fell.

"Dammit, Tom!" Matthew exclaimed, glaring at Tom.

His roommate stood in the doorway, Mary's little sister beside him. Both of them looked shocked and amused at the same time.

"Nice, mate," Tom addressed Matthew, winking.

"Tom Bransom, I'm going to kill you!" Mary said, her cheeks red as she got to her feet.

Tom's eyes widened with fear. He darted away, Mary chasing after him. Matthew rubbed his bruised knee, getting shakily to his feet.

"Sorry about that," Sybil said. From the hallway they could hear Tom shouting obscenities at Mary as she chased him. "But it is eight."

"I didn't realize," Matthew replied, a little embarrassed Mary's sister had seen them snogging.

Sybil smiled, leaning against the door frame. "So, you and Mary?" she asked, folding her arms.

Matthew laughed. "I never thought she'd give me the time of day," he admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sometimes it takes her a while to warm up to people," Sybil told him.

"Well, I'm afraid that's my fault. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot," Matthew said. "I had no idea someone could love arguing so much."

The girl laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Mary's one of the best at spirited debates."

Tom reappeared, out of breath as he dove behind Sybil. Mary returned as well, her hair slightly disheveled from the snog-session and chasing Tom through the corridor.

"I swear to God, if you say anything, Tom Branson, I _will_ kill you," she said, huffing slightly.

"Just make it quick," Tom entreated with drama, raising his hand to his brow in mock-distress. Sybil laughed again, clearly amused by Tom and his ridiculous behavior.

"Actually, could I talk to Mary for a minute?" Matthew asked. Mary looked at him, the rage on her face dissipating slightly as she met his eyes. A smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as she moved inside. Tom and Sybil looked between them, both clearly more interested in seeing what would happen next.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like us to stay?" Tom asked Matthew. "To protect you?"

"Get lost," Matthew replied shortly.

"Tom, why don't you show me your film collection?" Sybil suggested, grabbing his arm gently. Tom dumbly gazed at Sybil, as though he were entranced by her. She smiled at him, shutting the door as they left.

Mary moved towards him with hesitation, biting her lip. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, her hands moving nervously.

Matthew smiled, closing the gap between them. He took her hands in his, gently caressing his thumbs against her skin.

"So, um, I really like you," he told her.

Mary smiled, relaxing her hands in his. "I would hope you wouldn't kiss a girl you didn't," she quipped, leaning toward him playfully. He chuckled.

"_I assume you speak in a spirit of mockery_," he replied, moving closer to her.

"_You should have more faith_," she told him. Matthew's heart skipped a few beats.

"_Shall I remind you of some of the choicest remarks you made about me when _we first met? _Because they live in my memory as fresh as the day they were spoken_," he said gently.

"_Oh, Matthew, what am I always telling you_?" she questioned, resting her hands against his chest as she looked down. Her fingers played with one of the buttons at his collar, brushing unintentionally against his neck. Matthew swallowed, distracted by her touch.

"_You must pay no attention to the things I say_," she finished, meeting his eyes finally.

As he gazed at her, he felt as though his brain had turned into warm mud. He could almost imagine drowning in her beautiful eyes. He could hardly keep himself from kissing her.

Mary brushed her fingers through Matthew's hair again, causing him to hold his breath for a moment. Matthew smiled before leaning down again, slowly kissing her on the lips.

After a few moments, she pulled back, smiling up at him.

"I think I've liked you_ for much longer than I knew_," she admitted, her voice much more tender than Matthew had ever heard it before.

He grinned happily, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

_I apologize that the previous chapter was so short, but I hope this makes up for it. The last scene is slightly amended from the one found in "Falling," but I hope you don't mind the changes. Downton quotes are italicized. Thank you so much for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Late Saturday afternoon, Sybil and Mary sat on the floor in Mary's room. While the younger sister was enjoying Mary's stack of fashion magazines, the elder was pouring over sonnets for her Shakespeare course.

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds  
__Or bends with the remover to remove..._  


As Mary read through the 116th sonnet, Sybil spoke.

"Is Matthew a good kisser?"

Mary looked up, her cheeks reddening slightly from her sister's question.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked, controlling the surprise in her voice.

"I mean, it _looked_ like he was a good kisser," Sybil continued with a knowing smile.

"Sybil, that's hardly proper," Mary scoffed, although she cracked an unwilling smile. "It's not like I have much to compare it to."

"More than me anyway," Sybil said leaning forward, obviously hopeful that Mary would give in and answer her questions. "There was Jonathan Scott, Connor McPherson, James Keneally...and that Kemal Pamuk."

Mary's eyes widened. "How do you know that name?" she questioned, her voice stern.

"Tom told me. Mind you, he didn't give me much information on the subject. He seemed to become rather uncomfortable, actually, which was weird because he was so friendly the rest of the time," Sybil explained, eyeing Mary with a hint of suspicion. "Does Matthew kiss better than this Kemal?"

Mary forced herself not to shudder. She could still remember the hot, sticky, and odorous scent of Kemal's breath against her lips. Just thinking about his touch made her skin crawl. She could hardly believe she had been so close to letting him have his way.

"Kemal was a mistake," Mary stated without emotion. "I should have never let him...kiss me." She got to her feet, turning her back to Sybil as she searched her desk for something, anything, that would keep Sybil from seeing her face.

"Mary, I didn't mean to intrude. It's just, ever since you came here things feel so changed from what they once were. It's like you're a different person," Sybil said.

Hearing the pain in her sister's voice, Mary forced herself to be composed. Sybil needed her more.

She turned and sat on the floor beside Sybil, taking her sister's hand.

"Darling, whatever do you mean?" she asked gently.

"I just feel so cut out," Sybil said. "You're here, having amazing adventures and learning new things. Edith's so close to finishing, we hardly ever see her. I just feel like I'm going to get left behind."

"You're not," Mary ensured her. "I'm always here for you, you know that."

Sybil smiled slightly, as though Mary's words had been marginally comforting. "You still won't tell me if Matthew's a good kisser," she complained.

"Oh, I see how it is," Mary said, chuckling. "Fine, fine, fine. Matthew Crawley is a good kisser."

Sybil grinned. "How good? Better than James Keneally?" she asked.

"Absolutely! James Keneally kissed like a dishwasher," Mary said.

Sybil made a disgusted face and the two sisters laughed.

"Tom said you and Matthew fight a lot," Sybil said once there giggles subsided. "Even yesterday, you acted like you hated him. Why is that?"

"You know it's not in my nature to show affection," Mary explained. "Except to you and Papa, of course."

"But it seemed like such a sudden change," Sybil observed. "You looked like you wanted to murder him _and_ Tom when they appeared."

"I didn't think that he liked me," she said, although she knew that wasn't entirely true. Matthew had done more for her than anyone else, except perhaps Anna, during the ordeal with Kemal. He'd given her advice when she didn't even want it and it was his words that kept her from doing something stupid.

The change had been sudden because they had both been different people in the moments before that first kiss. He'd been a thorn in her side ever since their arrival at the university. He had been pompous and rude, easily offended and boorish. But he'd also shown her kindness when no one else would. For knowing so little of her, Mary could see that he had faith in her. And he genuinely cared about her well-being. Even if hadn't known how to show it.

"Tom did say that he thought there was a lot of, um, 'sexual tension' between you two," Sybil said, blushing deeply as she spoke.

"Oh, God," Mary exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Tom talks too much."

"Was he wrong?" Sybil asked, her cheeks still pink.

Mary sighed. "I don't think you should hang out with Tom anymore."

"He's really nice," Sybil said, a far-off look on her face.

"Hey, no," Mary said, snapping her fingers. "He's too old for you. Maybe when you're older you can make all the stupid decisions you want, but dating Tom Branson is not one of them. Papa wouldn't approve."

Sybil rolled her eyes now. "Just because he's two years older?"

"Yes," Mary answered. "He better keep his hands off you."

"He didn't do anything," Sybil replied. "I just think he's nice and cute and, ugh, Mary, I really like him!"

"You hardly know him," Mary said.

"Did you know Kemal well?" Sybil asked.

Mary gritted her teeth. She knew that Sybil wouldn't be asking her such a question if Tom had even hinted at the rumors he'd heard.

"Like I said, that was a mistake," Mary replied. "I wish I could go back in time and never speak to that bastard."

"Swearing?" Sybil asked, squeezing Mary's hand gently. "Papa would not approve. Nor would Granny."

"We won't tell them, will we?" Mary asked, her words carrying more weight than a simple desire to keep a swearing habit from their father.

"Of course not," Sybil replied sincerely.

Mary smiled slightly. "Do you want a smootie or something?"

* * *

Matthew stifled a yawn as he rinsed out the blender once again. _God, people can drink a lot of __frappuccinos._

He'd started his shift at eight in the morning, getting tea for the early risers on campus and making coffee for many cranky students who were spending their Saturday in the library. He almost wished he was one of them, although he didn't mind a chance to daydream about Mary whenever he mixed another espresso or cappuccino.

"Crawley, can you take that order?"

Matthew looked up from the counter, picking up the rag he'd been wiping it with. He glanced over by the register, a look of surprise on his face. Mary and Sybil stood behind the counter. The latter was eyeing both of them with a smile, while the former was trying to keep her face impassive. But she couldn't. Her eyes were shining happily.

"Hello," Matthew said, unable to keep from grinning as he stepped up to the register. "How are you today?"

"We're fine," Mary replied, resting her elbow on the counter. "And you? How was the rest of your night?"

"Dull as tombs," Matthew admitted, causing Mary to smile. "Tom was keen to play Xbox until two in the morning. I didn't sleep much."

"Bad Tom," Sybil said. They both glanced at Sybil and she shifted away, pretending to not be listening to their conversation.

"I couldn't sleep much either," Mary said in a lower voice, biting her lip. "It was an interesting day."

Matthew smiled, his heart racing as Mary spoke.

"Yes, it was," he replied.

He wanted to reach out and brush his fingers against her hand, or even lean across the counter and kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to get fired for inappropriate behavior.

"If only you didn't have to work today," Mary said.

"I'm off at five. But Sybil's still here," Matthew reminded her.

"Is Tom doing anything later?" Sybil asked, moving to the counter again.

"Smooth," Mary muttered.

"I, uh, don't know," Matthew said, smiling at Mary's interjection. "Maybe. I can ask him when I get back."

"Oh, it's not a big deal," Sybil said, clearly trying not to giggle. "Just, you know, if he isn't too busy."

"Why would Tom be busy?" Mary scoffed. "Does he even have any other friends?" She directed this question to Matthew.

"A few," he joked. Noticing his manager was watching him, Matthew asked, "What can I get for you ladies?"

"A coffee, please," Sybil said over her sister's shoulder.

"Anything for you?" he asked, smiling at Mary. She chuckled.

"A strawberry smoothie, please," she said, her voice soft as she said 'please'.

Matthew swallowed.

"No coffee?" he questioned, punching a few buttons on the cash register.

Mary wrinkled her nose.

"I don't like coffee," she explained. "It tastes like motor oil."

"Clearly you haven't had it made by the right person," Matthew replied.

"Maybe not," she replied, handing him a ten pound note. "Perhaps I'll have to be a bit braver."

"I would recommend it," he said, intentionally brushing his fingers against Mary's as he took the money.

She pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

"Let me get those drinks for you," Matthew said as he handed Mary the change.

Mary watched Matthew as he prepared their drinks, as though she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Matthew felt his ears grow hot, but he really didn't mind. He only wished he could jump over the counter, take her in his arms, and kiss her in front of the entire cafe.

"Here you are," Matthew said, placing Sybil's coffee and Mary's smoothie on the counter in front of them.

"Thanks, Matthew," Sybil said, picking up her coffee and pouring milk and sugar into the hot liquid.

"That's okay," he replied, smiling at Mary as she met his gaze again.

She reached over and covered his hand with her own, leaning across the counter to kiss him quickly on the mouth.

"Sybil's leaving tomorrow afternoon, so we can finish our project after that," she said, brushing her finger gently against his hand as she pulled away.

Matthew blinked, his mind blank. "Project?" he asked dumbly, causing Mary to smile again.

"For economics. It's due Monday," she reminded him gently.

"Oh, right," he said, still entranced by her touch.

"You should stop by after four," Sybil advised as Mary let go of his hand.

"S-sure," he stammered. "Four it is."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Mary asked, checking the clock on her mobile for what felt like the hundredth time. "Mama said they left two hours ago."

"Perhaps there was traffic?" Sybil questioned. "I understand you're tired of me already, but it's not like it can be helped."

"Of course I don't want you to go," Mary insisted. "But they did say they would be here by four."

"It's not quite that time yet," Sybil replied. "Be patient."

As soon as Sybil spoke, there was a sharp rap on the door. Mary threw it open, revealing their parents and middle sister, Edith.

"Hello, my darlings," Cora said, entering and planting a kiss on each of her daughters' cheeks.

"Sorry we're late. There was a friend your mother needed to stop and see," Robert explained, looking slightly put-out by his wife's detour.

"It's fine," Mary said, grabbing Sybil's suitcase and handing it to Robert.

"Are you forcing us out already? We've only just arrived," Edith said with indignation.

"I have a project due in one of my classes tomorrow," Mary said. "Some last minute touches to make it just perfect."

Edith rolled her eyes.

"Girls, don't fight. You haven't seen each other for months," Robert entreated.

Mary forced herself not to respond, instead smiling at her father.

"Well, like I said, I have a project due tomorrow. It was lovely seeing all of you, but I really must get down to-"

As Mary spoke, Matthew appeared in the open doorway, his smile faltering when he saw the crowded room.

"-business," Mary finished.

Matthew's ears turned pink as the rest of her family turned to look at him.

"Hello," Cora said in a motherly tone, as though Matthew were a small child who was lost. "Do you need something?"

Matthew looked at a complete loss, his ears turning a brighter shade of red.

"Oh, I, um...well, I," he began in confusion.

"Matthew's my partner for the project," Mary explained, trying to hide her smile. His befuddlement was so endearing, she couldn't keep herself from grinning. "You know, the project that's due _tomorrow_."

Robert coughed awkwardly, noticing the smile on Mary's face. "Well, uh, I guess we should be off," he said.

"Yes, if we want to avoid the traffic," Cora agreed, her eyes flitting from Mary to Matthew. Edith looked at Sybil with questioning eyes. Sybil nodded as if to say "I'll explain later."

"Safe journey," Mary said, planting a quick kiss on everyone's cheek except for Edith who looked like she would rather be hit by a Lorrie than show affection towards Mary.

"It was nice meeting you," Cora told Matthew. He nodded, clearly uncomfortable.

"Say 'goodbye' to Tom for me," Sybil told him as the family left the room.

"Tom?" Mary heard Robert question as they entered the stairwell.

Matthew remained in the corridor for a few more moments, as though unsure of what to do next.

"You can come in," Mary said, pressing her lips together to stop herself from laughing.

He took a few steps forward, still tense.

"Sorry about them," she apologized. "They made a detour on the way here."

"Don't worry about it," Matthew said, distracted by something.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning.

"Your father really is the Earl of Grantham?" he questioned, not meeting her eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Who told you?"

"I heard someone mention it," Matthew explained.

Mary sighed. "Yes, he is, but why does it matter? It's just an old tradition."

"I just don't think I've ever met one-an earl before," he said, shaking himself out of his starstruck trance. "The seventh Earl of Grantham?"

"Oh, my God," Mary said, turning away from him. "Do you want to get his autograph?"

Matthew chuckled. He approached Mary from behind, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed his lips against the side of her head. Mary started, surprised by his sudden affection.

"No, darling," Matthew said, his voice soft and rich in Mary's ear.

She felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She turned towards him, his face inches from hers. She wondered how soon she would get used to being so close to Matthew, or if that would ever happen. She hoped it wouldn't. The newness of his touch was exciting and wonderful.

"Darling?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Matthew's face fell. "Oh, right, sorry," he said.

He started to pull away, but Mary wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't apologize," she replied, stroking the back of his hair with her fingers.

Matthew smiled, tightening his arms around Mary's waist. "I don't suppose you've forgotten about the project, have you?" he asked impishly, his eyes gleaming.

"In a minute," Mary instructed, moving closer to him.

With a chuckle, Matthew bent down and kissed her.

His lips were soft against hers, so unlike any she had ever experienced that she could hardly think straight. Mary pressed her body against Matthew's, resting her hands on his face.

Matthew pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Are you doing anything next Friday?" he asked, reaching up to wrap his fingers around hers.

"Friday?" she asked, blinking in confusion. Her brain was completely muddled from kissing him, she didn't even know what day it was any more.

Matthew smiled, pulling her hand off his cheek. He kissed her palm lightly, brushing his thumb gently against it.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"You mean _this_ isn't a date?" she asked coyly, regaining some of her wits.

If it were possible, Matthew's grin widened. He kissed her quickly before saying, "No, it's not."

"I think I'm available," she replied.

Matthew exhaled slowly, as though he had been anxious she would refuse him.

"Good," he replied. "I suppose we should finish our project."

Mary sighed. "I don't want you to be the reason I fail a course," she quipped. "No matter how much I like kissing you."

Matthew's ears reddened with embarrassment, but he smiled as he pulled away.

"I'll be right back," he said. "And we should probably leave the door open...just to, make sure we, you know, finish the project."

Mary laughed, grabbing Matthew's shirt collar and dragging him back to her.

"You're probably right," she murmured before pressing her lips against his again. "Now go get your books."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a grin.

She released his shirt and Matthew stumbled out of the room. Mary took a deep breath as she watched him go, her heart still pounding from their last kiss.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For Matthew the next five days seemed to last an eternity. Between work, studying, and actually going to classes, he hardly saw Mary except for in economics class or a chance meeting in the corridor outside her room. At least if he passed her in the corridor he could sneak a kiss or two before heading to work or to another lecture, but sitting beside her in class was excruciating. It was torture being so close to her, breathing in her lovely scent and not be able to touch her or talk to her because he ought to be taking notes and, God forbid, listening to the lecture. Although he often found himself staring at her without meaning to, missing a major point covered by the professor. Matthew guessed his next exam grade would be dismal, but he didn't much care. He only wanted to spend time with Mary.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Tom asked, poking his face over the side of his bunk as Matthew pulled a pair of freshly laundered jeans from the bottom of his wardrobe.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, holding the trousers up next to the shirt he had chosen.

"It's just, Mary's quite a posh girl, isn't she? Shouldn't you, I dunno, step it up a bit? Jeans aren't exactly the classiest trousers, mate," Tom explained.

"Well, we're not going to meet the Queen," Matthew scoffed. "Just to dinner and then maybe the cinema. You know I can't afford a lot."

"I'm just saying. You don't want her to be embarrassed to be seen with you, no matter how much she likes kissing you."

"Screw you," Matthew said, tossing the jeans back into his wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of dress trousers and a button down shirt. "Better?"

"Do you have a jacket to go with it? I don't think you need to wear a tie, but seriously, she's going to push you in front of a bus if you look like you fell out of the bargain bin at Primark," Tom said scrutinizing the outfit.

"You're one to talk," Matthew replied, finding his only blazer that had been shoved to the back of his wardrobe.

"Ah, well, I don't think Sybil minds my lack of fashion sense," Tom said, waving his mobile in the air from which he was apparently texting Mary's youngest sister.

"Don't let Mary know you've got Sybil's number," Matthew advised, brushing some lint off the jacket.

"Then do us all a favor and keep your mouth shut about it," Tom replied. Another text came in, distracting him momentarily. "And we won't have any problems."

"I don't think I'd be the one with a problem," Matthew told him with a laugh.

"Just keep a lid on it, alright?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. He'd rather not make Mary cross on their first date, but he knew she'd find out eventually. Tom was so head over heels for Sybil, he'd hardly had time to crack jokes to Matthew about the latter's snog fest with Mary. Matthew didn't know how Tom managed to keep catching him off-guard with the smart-ass remarks, considering his own distraction, but he did.

"Whatever you say, Branson," Matthew said with a shrug.

Tom stuck out his tongue before returning his attention to his mobile.

"Charming as ever," Matthew muttered, turning to get dressed for his date.

* * *

Mary checked her reflection again, nervously smoothing down her dress as she waited for Matthew to arrive.

She didn't understand why she was so anxious. After all, she already knew that Matthew liked her. They could hardly keep from kissing on another when they saw each other in public. But still, her hands were sweaty and her heart was racing. She jumped at every noise from the corridor. Her stomach was in knots from the anticipation.

Mary _really _liked Matthew. She'd never felt this way about any boy before, let alone one she had spent the majority of their early acquaintance arguing so furiously with. But there was also something riding on this date. She knew that if it didn't go well, she was sure one of them would throw in the towel. There was too much conflict, too much tension to maintain a relationship if they couldn't spend a few hours talking together without someone growing angry.

And that made Mary nervous.

There was a knock on the door, causing Mary's heart to jump against her rib cage. With shaky hands, she opened the door, her eyes meeting Matthew's smiling ones.

"Hello," he said timidly, holding out a bouquet of flowers for her.

"How lovely," she said, relaxing a bit when she saw his smile. Mary took the flowers, breathing in their scent. "You're very sweet."

Matthew continued to smile, watching her as she placed the flowers gingerly on her neatly organized desktop.

"God, you're gorgeous," Matthew said, his eyes fixed on hers.

Mary swallowed, her heart skipping a few beats at his words. She didn't understand why, but Matthew's comments on her appearance were much more satisfying than Kemal's had been. Matthew genuinely liked her rather than treating her like a piece of meat.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, keeping her voice steady as Matthew stepped towards her. He certainly looked good all cleaned up in his well-fitting suit jacket and trousers.

He chuckled softly, his eyes holding her gaze momentarily before he bent down and pressed his lips quickly against hers.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand in his.

"Yes," Mary said, grabbing her jacket from its hook. Ever the gentleman, Matthew helped her put it on, offering her his arm after she picked up her purse.

"Where are we headed?" she asked as they left the dorm.

"I thought we'd go to dinner and then there's a seven thirty show at the cinema," he explained as they walked toward the main street.

"Are we walking?" she asked, slightly concerned that the shoes she'd chosen weren't the most practical for a two-mile jaunt through London. She glanced at Matthew and he forced a smile.

"It isn't far," he murmured.

Mary thought she saw Matthew's ears redden, as though something caused him embarrassment.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked, finally looking at her again.

"No," she said, smiling gently. "Although if I get a blister, you may have to carry me," she teased.

"Don't tempt me," he replied.

Mary thought she saw relief in his eyes, but she didn't press him.

"It's such a lovely night," she observed.

Despite the chill in the air she felt warm and happy with her arm in Matthew's as they walked down the pavement.

"_You're_ lovely," Matthew said huskily.

"Wow, I really like you," Mary told him playfully.

Matthew laughed warmly, causing Mary to smile. She already adored the sound of his voice.

"Tell me something that you'd only tell something that you _really _like," Matthew prompted her.

"Hmm, like what?" she asked, snuggling closer to him as they walked.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"Yorkshire, at my family's home, Downton Abbey," Mary said, feeling self-conscious. She wasn't used to discussing her family's situation. Most people she met already knew about her parents, Lord and Lady Grantham.

"That sounds rather grand," Matthew said in jest, placing his hand on top of Mary's as it rested on his arm. He absentmindedly brushed his fingers against hers, causing Mary's heart to skip a few beats.

"It's wasn't as exciting as it sounds," she said, distracted by his touch. "All things considered it was fairly dull. Having only family for company isn't the most thrilling social situation."

"You have two sisters?" he asked.

"Mmhmm, Sybil's the youngest and Edith's a year younger than me," Mary told him, her voice automatically harsh when she spoke her middle sister's name.

"I take it you and Edith don't get along?" he asked, chuckling. Mary was glad he found her disdain for Edith amusing rather than rude.

"Hardly ever," Mary replied. "I think we're too close in age to understand one another. And Edith's always been, well, jealous of me."

"Jealous?" he asked, leading her toward the entrance to a pub.

"Because I'm a year older, I was always allowed to do things before her," Mary said.

They were seated at a cozy table for two, the chairs arranged fairly close around the circular table.

"Don't you have siblings?" she asked as Matthew pushed the chair in for her.

"I'm afraid not," he replied, scooting his chair closer to Mary's. "It's just my mother and myself."

"What about your father?"

"Dad died when I was just six," Matthew explained.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly, reaching over to take Matthew's hand again. She couldn't stand not touching him. Matthew smiled, caressing her fingers with his own.

"That's okay," he said. "Mother's fairly good company."

Mary smiled back, breathing slowly as she looked into Matthew's playful blue eyes. She'd never considered blue to be a particularly warm color before, but Matthew caused her to change her mind. His eyes were so gentle and inviting, like a clear sky in the summer.

"Mary?" Matthew asked, pulling her out of her daydream about his eyes. "What would you like to drink?"

Mary felt her cheeks grow hot. She hadn't realized the waiter had appeared.

"Red wine, please," she told the server.

"I'll have the same," Matthew said. "Thank you."

Matthew turned to her again, a small smile on his lips. "I can't believe you agreed to go out with me," he admitted sheepishly.

"Why is that?" Mary asked, leaning toward him slightly.

"We fight so much," he replied.

Mary chuckled. "Conflict makes things more interesting, don't you think?" she asked flirtatiously.

"It depends," Matthew said with a laugh, reaching up to brush his thumb against her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Mary stared blankly back at him, her heart thudding frantically in her chest.

"Depends on what?" she breathed.

"What we're conflicting about," he explained, his eyes flickering mischievously. "For example, I think there has been too little kissing on this date. What do you think?"

"You know how much I hate to agree with you," she countered, shifting closer to him. "But I think you are right, Mr. Crawley. There hasn't been nearly enough kissing for my tastes."

With a grin, Matthew closed the gap between them. For a moment he lingered in front of her, his lips only inches from Mary's, before he tenderly kissed her. Mary thrilled at Matthew's touch. His lips were soft against hers, his hands gentle as they trailed down her neck.

After a few improper moments, Mary pulled back, running her fingertips through Matthew's hair as the waiter arrived with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked in an uncomfortable voice as he placed the glasses on the table.

"I'm afraid not," Matthew said, distracted as Mary continued to run her fingers through his hair. "A few more minutes, thanks."

The waiter walked away and Mary giggled.

"I think we made him feel awkward," she said, picking up the menu. Matthew laughed warmly, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

As she perused her menu, Mary took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her heart rate. She peeked at Matthew from the corner of her eye, watching as he pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

_Oh, damn_, Mary thought to herself. She realized that she could no longer stop herself from falling for Matthew Crawley.

* * *

Matthew could hardly remember having a better time with anyone, let alone a girl who had shouted at him only a week before. Mary was witty and clever and much sweeter than she ever let on. And did he enjoy kissing her.

After dinner they'd walked a few blocks to the nearest cinema. Matthew enjoyed the excursion, although he didn't pay much attention to the film. He couldn't stop himself from watching Mary, from leaning over and whispering a comment in her ear that made her laugh when he caught a bit of dialogue he found witty, or sneaking a kiss when he found her looking back at him. She _really_ was a good kisser.

The movie ended too soon for Matthew, forcing them to begin their walk back to campus.

"Are your feet alright?" he asked, intertwining his fingers in Mary's as they left the cinema.

"Yes, they're fine," Mary replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've had a marvelous time."

"So have I," Matthew replied, his heart skipping a few beats when Mary smiled at him.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Matthew memorizing every detail about their evening together. The feel of her hand in his, the way her hair fell over her shoulder, the smile in her eyes. Arriving back on campus, they headed for the dorm, neither of them willing to end the comfortable, but exciting silence.

"Hey, Mary!"

Matthew turned his head to see Kemal Pamuk headed straight for them. Well, as straight as a marginally inebriated person could walk. Glancing at Mary, Matthew saw her jaw tense and her eyes harden as though she had turned into stone. Or she was about to shoot death rays from her eyes. Matthew hoped it was the latter.

"What's this, baby? Did you really give me the shaft for this ponce?" Pamuk asked, reaching for Mary's free hand.

"Stop," Mary said, dropping Matthew's hand as she pulled away from Pamuk.

"Not very friendly," Pamuk muttered.

"Hey, mate, why don't you get lost?" Matthew said, his voice hard as he glowered at Pamuk.

"Or what?" he asked, a drunken smirk on his face.

"I'll punch you in the face," Matthew replied. His fists were already clenched, all he needed was the provocation.

"Matthew, don't," Mary entreated, placing her hand on his arm. "He's not worth it."

"That's not what you said when we were screwing."

Matthew snapped. "_You bastard_," he spat.

He pulled his fist back before slamming it hard into Pamuk's leering mouth. Mary jumped away as Pamuk violently shoved into Matthew, his drunkenness affecting his coordination.

"Matthew, stop, please," Mary said, her voice growing angry.

He tried to push Pamuk away, but he threw his own punch at Matthew, hitting him hard on the nose.

"Bloody hell!" Matthew said, shoving Pamuk away as he covered his damaged nose.

"Had enough?" Pamuk asked stupidly, his own lip bleeding from Matthew's blow.

"You're a prat," Matthew replied, his eyes burning with pain. At least he didn't seem to be bleeding at the moment. "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Girlfriend?" Mary's voice was quiet behind him, but he could hear her anger as she spoke.

Matthew turned to look at her. She swallowed and he saw angry tears shining in her eyes before she turned and hurried away.

"Mary!" he called after her, but she ignored him, heading for the dorm.

"Who's the prat now?" Pamuk asked, wobbling slightly.

"Still you, arsehole," Matthew retorted. "I don't care about anything that happened between you two. But stay away from her."

He turned without waiting for Pamuk to reply, following Mary's path inside.

Matthew walked up to her closed door. He didn't hear anything behind it, but he could sense that she was inside. He knocked lightly, leaning his forehead against the door frame, massaging his knuckles that still stung sharply from the punch at Paumk.

"Go away," her voice came sharply through the wood like a knife.

"Mary, please, just open the door," he pleaded, trying not to sound exasperated. _How could such a perfect evening fall to pieces in less than two minutes?_

"No," she said after a momentary pause. Her voice sounded closer, as though she had almost opened the door for him.

"I'm sorry I've made you cross, but it wasn't my fault. That guy was so pissed."

Mary wrenched open the door, a glare on her face that looked positively murderous. She looked as though she could punch Matthew.

"You didn't have to punch anyone in the face," she said harshly. "God, take some responsibility for your actions, Matthew."

"What are you so angry about?" he asked. "I was just trying to-"

"To what? Protect me? Defend my honor? What exactly were you doing, Matthew? Because I sure as hell don't know," she said, her words like a swift punch to the gut.

"Mary, please," Matthew said, controlling his own anger at the situation. "What happened between you two?"

She frowned at him before turning away, leaving the door open for him to slip inside. Matthew shut it behind him, wishing he had entered under more inviting circumstances.

"After you left the party that night, I went back to his flat with him. I don't know what I was thinking except that you had been _very_ annoying the entire night and I wanted a distraction. He wouldn't take no for answer," she explained, her voice growing quiet and her expression pained. "So I had to knee him in the crotch."

"Sybil wasn't joking about those defense lessons you took, then?" Matthew asked, forcing himself not to chuckle at the image of Mary kneeing Pamuk in the nether region.

"It isn't funny," she spat. She sat on the bed, hugging her arms around herself. Matthew swallowed, sobering his expression. He hated Pamuk for hurting Mary.

"_I'm sorry_," Matthew said gently, sitting beside her but maintaining his distance. "_I wish I could think of something to say that would help_."

"_There's nothing. But you mustn't let it trouble you_," she replied, wiping at her cheeks as quickly as possible.

"_It does trouble me. It troubles me very much_," Matthew told her seriously.

Mary looked over at him, a mixture of confusion and indignation on her face.

"Why are you so gallant all the time?" she questioned, ignoring a few tears as they rolled down her cheeks.

"I care about you, Mary," he said, looking down at his hands. "Even if I'm an idiot and have a poor way of showing it. Please give me a bit more credit."

"Then don't punch people in the face when I ask you not to," she retorted, giving his arm a playful shove.

"That guy's an arse," Matthew said, glancing at her face. She pressed her lips together.

"I know."

She didn't say anything else, but held his gaze.

"Hey, so this date was going really well before the crazy drunk guy showed up. Can we, I don't know, revert back to the last save or something?" Matthew asked her.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Nerd," she said, smiling slightly. "How's your nose, by the way?"

"It stings a bit," he admitted, reaching up to gingerly press his fingers against his upper lip.

"You asked for it," Mary said, but her voice was gentle once again. She reached for Matthew's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "You know, you usually have to ask someone to be your girlfriend."

Matthew smiled as he looked at her. "It sort of just came out," he said as he felt his ears grow warm.

"Maybe you could try that again," she instructed.

"Mary, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, his heart thudding madly in his chest.

"I suppose," she replied with a disdainful sigh.

"That's encouraging," Matthew said, chuckling softly.

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Crawley," Mary murmured, leaning toward him. "Of course what I meant to say was, I guess so. Is that better?"

"I suppose," he retorted with a sly smile.

Mary rolled her eyes before pressing her lips against his. Matthew ignored the twinge of pain in his face. Kissing Mary was the best treatment for any injury, he was sure of it.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Downton quotes are italicized. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next because I start classes again on Tuesday *sigh* but I'll try my best to get something up by next week. I've spoiled you guys with new chapters every few days, but I doubt I'll be able to maintain that between school and work. I'm going to shoot for once a week, so please bear with me and review! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't believe it's only two days until winter break," Matthew sighed, leaning his head back against the frame of Mary's bed.

They were seated on the floor, books and notes encircling them as they attempted to study for exams. It had been nearly three hours like this and Matthew felt as though his head were about to explode from all the facts and figures he'd memorized in the course of the evening.

"Oh, God, don't remind me," Mary replied, shuffling a stack of papers as she searched frantically for her class notes over Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Upon finding the notes, she began muttering to herself as she attempted to quiz her knowledge of the major themes of the play.

"The difficulty of love, um, magic which embodies the power of love and creates an-"

"Can't we take a break?" Matthew complained, reaching over to extract the notes from Mary's hands. She pulled it out of his reach, her eyes running over another sentence before she looked up at him.

"Darling, please. I can't fail my first term," she said, half-glancing back at her notes. She moved her lips wordlessly as she read another bullet point.

"We've been studying for ages," Matthew said, rolling onto his back and laying his head in her lap. "Just a twenty minute break and then I swear we can run through economics. I'll even quiz you on your Shakespeare course if it will only get me twenty minutes of peace."

Mary looked down at him, a gentle smile appearing on her face that she specially reserved for him. For Matthew, looking at that smile was like looking at a sunset on a clear evening or walking into a bookstore with an entire paycheck in his pocket.

"Fine," she agreed, setting the notes on the floor. "What would you rather do instead?" she asked, her eyes playful as she spoke.

"Oh, I dunno," Matthew said with a contented sigh as she ruffled her fingers through his hair. "Maybe just a bit of light snogging."

Mary rolled her eyes, pushing Matthew's shoulder so his head fell against the rug and off her lap.

"Hey!" he protested, a mouthful of carpet. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Matthew stuck out his bottom lip at her, pouting.

"Oh, please," Mary said with a laugh, pushing his face gently away with her palm. Matthew smiled, grabbing her hand and pressing his lips against it.

"How am I going to survive six weeks without you?" he asked, his smile fading as he gazed into her eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to pack you into one of my suitcases," she replied, brushing her thumb against the tip of his nose.

"That sounds rather uncomfortable," Matthew said, shifting closer to her. Mary smiled, snuggling against his side. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

"Well, maybe you could come on the train instead," she offered, leaning back to look at him.

"Are you inviting me to Downton?" he questioned, mildly surprised.

"Six weeks is much too long," was Mary's reply. She stretched her legs across his lap, brushing her lips against his jaw. "How about it?"

"It sounds terribly tempting," Matthew said, distractedly rubbing her back. "Would your family mind?"

"There's plenty of space and we rarely do anything exciting over the holidays. Oh, please, it'll be so much more bearable if you're there. Perhaps Edith will be more agreeable with an audience," she said.

Matthew chuckled. He always found it amusing to hear Mary talk about Edith. He guessed they were more similar in disposition than Mary wanted to admit. Even the way Sybil described her sisters made Matthew think so.

"Maybe I'll bring Tom. That would help divert some of the attention off of me," he joked, causing Mary to frown.

"Don't talk to me about him," she said, slipping from Matthew's arms. "I can't believe he's been secretly texting my sister and _you_ didn't tell me."

"Darling, let's not quarrel about that again," he said with exasperation. "Tom asked me not to say anything, but I thought that Sybil would tell you. You two are so close."

Mary narrowed her eyes at him. _If looks could kill_, Matthew thought to himself.

"She knows I dislike the idea of them together."

"You mean you dislike Tom," he replied, intending to be playful.

Mary was still looking daggers at him. "She's too young to date him. And he's a pain in the arse," she said, as though that settled everything. "And I know he doesn't like me either."

"That's not true," Matthew said instantly. Mary rolled her eyes. "Tom just loves to play the court jester. He likes giving you a hard time. He's said many nice things about you to me."

"Like what?" she asked, raising her eyebrow skeptically.

"Um, that you're incredibly clever and witty," he began. Mary continued to stare at him, eyebrow raised, clearly not believing a word he said. "Also, you have lovely brown eyes that make his knees go weak and you kiss amazingly."

"Tom said that?" she asked.

"I may have added my own spin on things," he said, grinning. Mary laughed, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Oh, you can do better than that," Matthew teased.

"Because I kiss 'amazingly'?" she asked with another laugh.

"You know, I don't really remember," he quipped, wrinkling his nose.

Mary rolled her eyes before sliding into Matthew's lap. He widened his eyes with surprise, sighing as she ran her fingers through his hair again. Mary smiled knowingly at him before leaning down and pressing her lips fervently against his. Matthew wrapped his arms around her, resting his hand against her back. Her lips parted, her tongue softly moving across his lips before she pulled away.

"_There. Will that convince you_?" she asked, brushing her fingers against his neck.

Matthew blinked stupidly for a few moments, his heart racing from her kiss.

"_Convince me again_," he said in a thick voice.

Mary smirked momentarily before kissing him again. He kissed her in response, his fingers brushing lightly against the skin on her lower back. Mary cupped his face with her hands, her lips moving enthusiastically.

Much too soon she pulled away, leaving Matthew breathless and yearning for more.

"You're torturing me," he murmured. She chuckled, leaning her forehead against his.

"We should be studying," she reminded him, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Kissing is better," Matthew retorted. Mary laughed before shifting herself onto the floor, picking up the notes she'd abandoned earlier.

"Come to Downton and there may be more kissing," she replied, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You're awful sometimes, do you know that?" he asked affectionately.

"Is that a yes?" she questioned.

Matthew sighed. "Yes," he agreed. Mary smirked happily before returning her eyes to the notes.

_God, I love her_, he thought to himself.

* * *

It was two days before New Year's Eve. Mary stared out the window of the library at Downton Abbey, a book in her lap as her thoughts anxiously went to Matthew. He was set to arrive at the train station in a little over an hour and Mary could hardly keep herself still.

"Mary, darling? Is everything alright?" Cora asked as she noticed her eldest daughter's distracted gaze. She and Sybil were seated on one of the sofas, flipping through a Burberry catalog. Edith was seated on the sofa across from them, reading one of her books for A-levels.

"Fine, Mama," Mary said, pulling her eyes away from the window.

"She's just daydreaming about Matthew," Sybil teased, causing Mary to blush.

"I am not," she lied, taking a deep breath to calm her rapid heartbeat. She had been thinking about the sensation of Matthew's lips against hers.

"You're blushing," Edith observed with a laugh. Mary glared at her middle sister. Leave it to Edith to notice something embarrassing about Mary. "What is this Matthew like anyway? If he's willing to go out with you, there must be something wrong with him."

"You're one to talk," Mary spat back. "Have _you_ ever had a boyfriend?"

"Girls, please," Cora said coarsely as Edith opened her mouth to respond. "No wonder your father's retreated to the village. You've been at each other's throats since Mary's been on holiday."

"She started it," Edith replied in defense, glancing down at her book again. Mary rolled her eyes, but Cora shot her a look that said 'rise above it'.

"Are you excited to show Matthew off at the New Year's party?" Sybil asked, smiling. No doubt she wished Tom could come.

"Oh, damn, I forgot to tell him about it," Mary admitted, biting her lip.

"If he doesn't bring any dress clothes, I'm sure we can get him something," Cora said.

Mary felt useless. She knew Matthew didn't have much money to spare on extra clothes or even the train ticket to Yorkshire. Mary had sent the first class ticket to him as a Christmas present, hoping he wouldn't be offended by her gesture. He had given her quite an earful over the phone when he called her on Christmas Eve, but she didn't mind. She couldn't stand being away from him any longer.

"I think I'll walk to the station," Mary said, getting to her feet. She needed to do something other than sit still and argue with Edith.

"Why don't you drive?" Cora suggested. "It's awfully chilly out."

"I'll be fine," Mary replied.

"She's too excited to sit still," Sybil observed. Her mobile vibrated on the side table, causing her to lunge for it before anyone could see the message. Mary guessed it was from Tom. Neither of their parents knew that their 'baby girl' was texting a _college_ boy. Mary didn't fancy being in the room when Robert found out.

Mary simply smiled knowingly at Sybil before leaving the room.

After finding her jacket and scarf, Mary donned a winter hat before escaping from the house. Once outside, she felt freer somehow, as though the inactivity of the house had been oppressing her.

The walk to the station was familiar and calming, giving Mary time to think about Matthew. She was so ready to see him again, she could hardly stand it. The past two weeks had been nearly torture, as their contact was limited to texting and nightly phone calls that usually lasted into the early hours of the morning. While the sound of Matthew's voice was heavenly, it only increased her longing for his physical presence.

At the station, Mary took a seat on the platform, hugging her arms around her as she waited the ten grueling minutes for the train to arrive. It really was colder than she had thought, especially once she was no longer moving. She hoped the train would be early, but she doubted she would be so lucky.

Finally, after what felt like hours, she heard the gentle rumble of a train as it moved down the track towards the station. Her heart leapt in her chest, her stomach in knots as she watched the train roll in. The sound of the breaks were music to her ears as the first cars passed and it finally came to a stop. The doors opened and she waited for a few moments, her eyes searching for the face she most wanted to see. Then she saw him.

Matthew looked as though he had fallen asleep on the train, his hair matted in the back and his eyes blinking sleepily as though the overcast sky was too bright. He met her eyes, a smile on his face as he looked at her. As they walked to meet one another, Mary reveled in the last moment of anticipation and excitement before she threw her arms around Matthew's neck, her lips finding his instantly.

"That's quite a hello," Matthew said, pulling away after a few moments.

"I wasn't finished," she complained, frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry, darling," he replied, leaning forward to kiss her again. Mary sighed, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you," she said, breaking the kiss. She'd become aware that there were others watching the scene who probably recognized her.

Matthew grinned, taking her hand in one of his while the other held on to his case. "I suppose I should scold you again for mailing me that ticket," he said as they walked off the platform. "But I missed you too much to care."

Mary smiled in response, her eyes taking in every aspect of his features. "Two weeks is really much too long," she said, leading him to the main road.

"I agree," he replied, pressing his lips quickly against her cheek. "Did you walk here?" he asked as she began to lead him down the street.

"It's not far," she insisted.

"Well, since I can't see a bleeding great house at the moment, I venture to say that you're wrong," he teased, gently squeezing her hand.

"We just have to walk through the village and then it's just past those trees," she said, pointing to a spot on the horizon.

"It looks far to me," he replied.

"Don't you worry, we'll be there soon enough," Mary said, remembering Edith and the insipidness of the house. She hoped having Matthew there would make everything seem better. "Papa's in the village now, but he'll be home in the evening. Actually, we could stop by if you wanted," she teased. Matthew's ears turned pink.

"No, no, let's start with you mother and sisters. At least I already know Sybil, so there's one friendly face," he said quickly.

"And me," Mary added, stopping to kiss him again. Matthew laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist as she moved closer to him.

"And _you_, of course," he agreed, gazing into her eyes, causing Mary's heart to skip a beat.

Someone cleared their throat nearby, as though waiting for them to break apart. Mary turned her head, her eyes falling on her father who looked rather stern.

"Mary," Robert said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Papa, I thought you were at Murray's office," Mary said, taking a step back from Matthew.

"I was headed to post some mail," Robert replied, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Matthew.

"Oh, Papa, this is Matthew," Mary said quickly, wishing Robert hadn't just witnessed that intimate moment. "My father, the Earl of Grantham."

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Matthew said, dropping his arm from around Mary's waist to offer Robert his hand.

"Pleasure," Robert said, taking Matthew's hand. Mary noticed that his face didn't alter during the exchange. Apparently Robert wasn't pleased that Matthew failed to call him by his formal title. Or perhaps it was the snogging.

"We were just heading to the house, Papa," Mary said, taking Matthew's hand again. She felt unsteady from her father's apparent disapproval.

"Tell your mother I'll be home after five," Robert replied without acknowledging Mary's words.

Robert turned and walked away. Mary forced herself not to roll her eyes at his retreating back.

"Papa can be so imperious when he wants to be," Mary said apologetically.

Matthew stifled a laugh. "Now I know where you get it from," he joked, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Mary wrinkled her nose at him as they began walking once more.

"He's usually so congenial, it's disturbing. Like Sybil," she retorted.

"Perhaps if he hadn't caught us snogging, then he wouldn't have been so cross," Matthew replied.

"Oh, he'll have to get used to that," she replied, pulling him into another kiss as they walked through the wooded area that hid Downton from view. Matthew laughed at her friendliness, but Mary couldn't get enough of him.

"Bloody hell!" Matthew explained, pulling away from her as they reached the clearing. He gaped at the house, which Mary noticed was still large even from a distance. She was so used to Downton's size that she was quite unaffected by its grandeur. "You grew up _here_?" he asked in shock.

"Well, yes," she said, rather self-conscious. She was usually unaffected by surprise from first-time visitors to the house, but showing it to Matthew it made her feel rather exposed and even embarrassed by her family's wealth and status. "I'm sorry, it's quite a lot, isn't it?"

"How many rooms does it have?" he asked in awe as they made their way up the lane. Matthew apparently didn't notice Mary's discomfort.

"I, um, I don't know," Mary admitted quietly. "Over a hundred, I'm sure."

"How much of this land does your family own?"

"I think it's over a thousand acres," she replied, clenching her teeth as Matthew looked around in amazement.

"Good God," he said.

Mary pulled her hand out of his grip, stalking away from him.

"Mary?" he called out, hurrying after her. She heard the wheels of his suitcase bumping over rocks as he struggled to catch up. "Darling, what's the matter?" he asked, catching her arm and forcing her to stop. She turned to glare at him.

"Stop going on about the bloody house!" she practically shouted at him. "I know it's large and absurd, but shut up about it. None of us can control who our parents are!"

Mary watched as Matthew pressed his lips together in an effort not to laugh.

"Darling, please don't misunderstand me," he said, his eyes gentle. "I was just surprised, that's all. I'll try to control myself from now on." He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, causing her to smile automatically.

"I'm afraid it might be worse when we get inside," she replied solemnly.

"I'll keep my comments to myself," he promised, leaning forward to kiss the tip of her nose. "I'm sure it's a lovely...house." He paused and Mary saw that he forced himself not to laugh at the word 'house'.

"You're an arse," she said.

Matthew stepped closer to her, a grin spreading on his face. Mary attempted to maintain a straight face, despite the increase in her heart rate. She'd been away from Matthew for too long to be used to this closeness already. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his body against hers, causing Mary to inhale sharply. His eyes sparkled with laughter, but the intensity in his gaze nearly took her breath away.

"You play dirty," Mary murmured as she moved her face closer to his.

Matthew chuckled before kissing her again, his lips moving more quickly than before. It was as though the apparent seclusion of the grounds allowed them both the privacy the train station had not. Mary wished they could stand outside forever, just kissing, but it was cold and she knew someone was bound to see them.

She pulled away, resting her forehead against his for a moment.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said with a contented sigh.

"So am I," Matthew whispered, brushing his thumb lightly against her cheek.

"We should go in," she said, stepping away and grabbing for his hand. She needed some physical anchor to this man.

As they completed the rest of the walk to the abbey, Mary kept glancing at Matthew, as though to ensure that he was really there. Her heart fluttered, not with anticipation at meeting her sisters and mother, but from the simple sight of Matthew by her side.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post! This past week was crazy starting back at school, but hopefully I'll be able to update with the next chapter sooner. Downton quotes are italicized. Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Matthew's stomach knotted as the approached the house. He bit back comment after comment on the sheer size of the building or the ornate architecture that made Mary's "house" look like a royal palace. He knew that essentially it was a fortress and not a mere shelter from the weather. He wondered how Mary could be so indifferent to its opulence, but he also knew not to voice his amazement. Matthew was too pleased to be with her to further spoil their time together.

Mary opened the heavy wooden door, casting periodical glances his way as they stepped into the entrance hall. His eyes widened automatically as he took in the first room, with ornate walls and a massive wooden staircase on the right.

"They must still be in the library," Mary said, turning to him again as they deposited their coats on a fancy wooden rack. Matthew composed his features immediately, donning a pleasant smile as she led him further in.

Passing through a seating area that Matthew assumed was used for greeting fancy guests, he looked up at the high ceiling, his mouth dropping open as he left his suitcase at the interior doorway.

"What's up there?" he questioned. He thought it was likely to be a bell tower of some sort. Perhaps the English version of Quasimodo lived at the top.

"The first floor gallery has most of the bedrooms that we use on that floor," she murmured, obviously noticing the astonishment on his face that it was home to "simple" bedrooms.

"How nice," he replied, hoping it sounded unassuming. She rolled her eyes and Matthew smiled, taking it as a sign of forgiveness.

They entered what could only be the library, which is certainly what it looked like. Shelving lined nearly every inch of wall, each filled to the end with volumes of books. A collection of plush sofas and chairs were placed in the middle of the huge room. Matthew recognized Sybil, who looked up happily as they entered the room. Mary's mother looked up at Sybil's distraction, a smile appearing on her face.

"How wonderful," she said, getting to her feet. Matthew was surprised to hear what he realized was an American accent. The other girl, undoubtedly Edith, looked up as well. She didn't look as pleased as her mother and sister, but her face wasn't unfriendly as she gazed at Matthew.

"Matthew, this is my mother, Cora," Mary introduced him. He shook the Countess' hand, noticing she was much more friendly than her husband had been.

"How lovely to see you again, Matthew," Cora said kindly, apparently remembering their chance meeting months ago when the family had picked Sybil up at the dorm. "This is Edith. And of course you know Sybil."

"Hello," Matthew said, nodding to Edith and Sybil as Cora dropped his hand. He hoped she didn't notice how sweaty it was since he'd removed his gloves. Maybe he should have left them on.

"We're so glad you're here," Cora told him. "I apologize that you haven't been properly warned about our New Year's Eve party, but I trust Mary's told you by now."

"Actually-" Matthew began in confusion. _Party?_

"I hadn't gotten there yet, Mama," Mary said quickly, placing her hand on Matthew's arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze, although it did nothing to calm his nerves.

"Oh, well, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Cora added, casting a disapproving look at her daughter. "It's not a big affair, but you know how these things are."

Matthew nodded, feigning understanding. No, he didn't know how parties held by the nobility went.

"We've placed you in one of the guest rooms in the south wing," Cora said.

"I'll show him," Mary said, grabbing Matthew's hand and pulling him from the library. Once they were back in the saloon, Mary turned to him. "God, I'm so sorry about that," she apologized. "I should have warned you about the party."

Matthew forced a nervous laugh. "That would have been helpful. I don't know if I brought anything appropriate."

"Don't worry about it," she insisted. "It's my fault, so I'll take care of it."

"I'd hate for you to have to go to all that trouble just for me," Matthew began, but she kissed him hard on the lips to shut him up. She pulled away too soon for Matthew's liking, but he simply smiled.

"So, I get my own room?" he asked, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

Mary swallowed, rolling her eyes to relax herself. "Papa said it was required," she explained, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I hope I can keep from upsetting him," Matthew replied playfully.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his hand.

He followed her up the staircase, lugging his suitcase down the corridor.

"The bachelor's wing," she announced, opening the door to his room. Much less grand than expected, there was a double bed in the center of the room with a few other simple pieces of furniture and an adjoining bathroom.

"I thought you'd like it alright in here," she explained, walking over to sit at the end of the bed. She looked around, as though she hadn't been in there much before.

"It's great, thank you," Matthew said as he placed his suitcase by the foot of the bed. "So, where's your room?" he questioned, leaning his shoulder against one of the bedposts.

Mary laughed. _God, I love her_, he thought.

"That's classified information," she teased.

Matthew groaned, bending down to kiss her forehead. "Oh, come on. What if I have a nightmare?"

She rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. She took his hand, leading him back into the corridor. "Don't blame me if Papa kills you," she replied in an undertone.

"Maybe I shouldn't risk it," he said, smiling as they turned the corner.

"Shh," she insisted, giggling as she opened another door. She pulled him in after her, shutting the door as she pressed her lips against his.

With his heart leaping in his chest, Matthew brushed his fingers against the fabric of her sweater. He pulled away after a few moments, causing Mary to frown again.

"This is your room, huh?" he asked, laughing as he observed the high ceiling and ornamental decorations. The entire room was a testament to its inhabitant. "So, uh, maybe I'll have a nightmare tonight about being trapped in the family crypt."

"There's no family crypt," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Then what excuse do I have to sneak in here and have you comfort me?"

Mary chuckled. "Perhaps you'll dream that Papa tries to murder you in the garden for sneaking in here in the dead of night."

He laughed to mask his discomfort. "So, about this party..."

* * *

On New Year's Eve Mary was in Sybil's room, putting the finishing touches on her youngest sister's hair. Leaving Matthew to his own devices while she helped Sybil get ready for the night was difficult for Mary, although since she had needed Sybil's help with her own appearance so it was the least she could do for her favorite sister.

"Do you think Matthew's enjoying himself?" Sybil asked as Mary tucked a few pins into her hair.

"I suppose, although I think Papa seems to like him better than he likes us," Mary replied. Sybil smiled.

"They certainly seem to get along. I guess Papa feels a bit outnumbered by having only daughters," Sybil said. "Are you glad Matthew's here?"

"Of course," Mary said honestly. Although Matthew hadn't appeared in her room claiming to be plagued my nightmares. Perhaps her father had been too forgiving after their first encounter.

"He's very sweet," Sybil said, watching Mary's face as she concentrated on Sybil's hair.

"Yes, he is," Mary said, smiling unintentionally. Her heart still accelerated even at the thought of Matthew. "There, all finished," she proclaimed, adding a touch of hairspray to Sybil's locks. "I'd better check on Matthew-make sure his suit fits alright."

Sybil smiled, kissing Mary's cheek quickly. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, darling," Mary said, smiling at Sybil.

Mary left, heading for Matthew's room. She knocked lightly on the door, hearing the sound of struggling as he walked over to admit her.

"Hey," Matthew said, wrestling with his suspenders. "You look beautiful," he said, the suspenders slipping out of his hands as he gaped at her.

"Thank you," Mary said softly. She felt her cheeks burn at his words, but smiled as she observed his disheveled stated. "Do you need some help?"

"Please," he said, relief flooding across his face as she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Were you attempting to dress with your eyes closed?" she teased.

After hooking the suspenders to the waistband of his trousers, she stood behind Matthew to adjust them. His hair stood up a bit at the back, compelling her to smooth her fingers across his scalp to flatten the unruly hairs.

"No, this suit is ridiculous," Matthew replied with an indignant tone, turning his head to look at her. He smiled, apparently losing his resolve to be cross about the dress code. "If I suffocate to death from all these layers, will you bury me somewhere nice?"

Mary chuckled, helping him into the waistcoat. "Of course, darling. Would you prefer a garden scene or a woodland?"

"Oh, garden, definitely," he replied as Mary fastened the buttons for him. "I should hate not to see the sun."

She turned to retrieve his cuff links, unaware that Matthew continued to gaze at her. Mary turned, startled to find his eyes were tender as he looked at her.

"I'll remember that," she said, her heart thudding as Matthew continued to stare at her. She nearly dropped the cuff links, her hands getting sweaty from all the tension she felt. "God, I feel like your valet," she murmured, causing Matthew to laugh.

"The prettiest valet I've ever seen," he added, reaching for her hands as she moved to pick up his white tie.

"Matthew, you're never going to be ready if you distract me," Mary said in mock exasperation. He laughed, bending down to kiss her.

After a moment, Mary forced herself to pull away, her heart racing as she smiled at him. "Do you want Papa to come up here and see what's taking you so long?" she asked, smirking.

"Not when he's just starting to like me," Matthew replied, grabbing the bow tie and holding it out to her.

"Is that what's keeping your nightmares at bay?" she asked, brushing her fingers against his neck after finishing the tie. Matthew smiled, although his eyes were searching hers. Mary guessed he wanted to know if she was really upset with him, but she only rolled her eyes at him.

Once Matthew was wearing his tails, Mary grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, heading for the stairs.

"Hey, wait," he said, drawing her back to him. "I wanted to tell you something."

Mary's heart accelerated as she looked up into Matthew's face, her brow furrowing with uncertainty. His eyes were serious as he looked back at her.

"What...what is it?" she asked, nervously clutching at his fingers. "Are you going to scold me again?"

"Scold you?" he asked, a smile breaking across his lips. "For what?"

"You just seemed so stern, I was sure I'd done something wrong again," Mary replied, distracted as she glanced down at his lips.

"You never do anything wrong," Matthew replied, leaning in closer.

"Oh, I wish that were true," she breathed before pressing her lips against his. With her free hand she played with the buttons on Matthew's waistcoat, wishing she could undo all her good work. As if reading her thoughts, Matthew laughed under her kiss.

"I thought we needed to get to the party," he said playfully.

"I'm sorry. What were you going to say?" Mary asked, pulling away.

"It can wait," he said, grabbing her arm. "Just, don't leave me alone during this thing."

"I won't."

Matthew smiled, leading Mary downstairs.

* * *

Even with Mary at his side for most of the night, Matthew was overwhelmed by the number of people at the party. He'd been introduced to so many guests, he couldn't remember anyone's name. After the second hour he'd lost track of how much he'd had to drink, what with all the introductions and probing questions about his plans for life after uni. He was so nervous he could hardly remember his major let alone his plans past the end of the week.

"Darling, come meet some people," Mary said, tugging on his hand to lead him to another party guest. They walked up to Cora and Robert who were speaking with Mary's grandmother and another older couple.

"Mary!" the unknown lady exclaimed, hugging Mary and forcing her to let go of Matthew's hand.

"Elsie, it's so wonderful to see you," Mary said, pulling away and hugging the man. "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Matthew."

The group turned to look at Matthew who forced a nervous smile.

"Hello," he said awkwardly, holding out his hand to Elsie, although he still didn't know who she was.

"Oh, how wonderful," Elsie said after shaking Matthew's hand. She turned to look at the man beside her who pressed his lips together. Matthew felt as though the older man were sizing him up, trying to decide if he was good enough to be there.

"I'm Charlie Carson, Mary's godfather, and this is my wife Elsie," he said after a long moment. After another pause, Charlie extended his hand to Matthew.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Matthew said.

He had to admit that Charlie Carson was pretty intimidating. Not only was he about a head taller than Matthew, but his face was rather stern as he looked at Matthew. And his grip was like a vice.

"Did you two meet at university?" Elsie asked Mary.

"Yes, although it got off to a bit of a rocky start," she replied, her smile warm. Apparently she was oblivious to his own awkwardness. Matthew flexed his fingers before Mary took his hand again. "Matthew likes to argue with me," Mary said fondly, her thumb stroking his hand.

Charlie made a disapproving noise, although his wife shot him a scathing look, which relieved Matthew a bit.

"What was Mary like when she was little?" Matthew asked in the hopes of taking some of the attention off himself.

"A terror," Robert said with a laugh.

"Papa!" Mary scolded her father.

"Now, I disagree," Charlie said, finally cracking a smile. "_She was a guinea a minute then_. Why, I remember one time when I was visiting at Downton, she came into the dinning room while I was eating breakfast. Robert had just left the room to answer the phone. She _can't have been more than four or five years old, she said, 'Mr Carson, I've decided to run away and I wonder if I might take some of the silver to sell'. 'Well,' I said, 'that could be awkward for _your father_. I suppose I'll give you a_ pound_ to spend in the village instead.' 'Very well,' said she, 'but you must be sure to charge me interest'."_

"_And did you__?_" Elsie asked.

Charlie chuckled as he remembered. "_She gave me a kiss in full payment_."

"I think I got the better bargain," Mary said with a laugh.

"Oh, _I wouldn't say that_," Charlie said. "Treat her well," he said, directing his attention to Matthew. A hint of a smile was still on his face.

"Yes, sir," Matthew replied honestly.

Mary sighed in exasperation. "Oh, he's a nightmare," she quipped, stepping forward to plant a kiss on her godfather's cheek.

"Why don't you kids go dance?" Cora suggested.

"Mary?" Matthew asked, grateful to be able to escape the small talk. It was nearing midnight and he hoped the party would disperse after the countdown. She took his hand and they walked over to where the other couples were dancing.

"I suppose they wanted to send us away so they could talk about us," Mary said, her fingers caressing the back of his hair as they danced.

"Well, I'm glad to have you to myself for a change," he replied. "Is Charlie always so intimidating?"

"He's really a sweetheart," she answered with a knowing smile.

"At least he didn't catch us snogging," Matthew said. "I'd probably be dead."

"I wouldn't let anyone touch you," Mary breathed, leaning toward him.

She paused momentarily, her eyes sparkling happily before she pressed her lips gently against his. Matthew's heart raced as though he'd almost tripped down a flight of stairs, his thoughts muddled by her kiss and his own feelings. He forced himself to pull away.

"Mary," Matthew murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

"Hmm?" she asked contentedly.

They were barely moving now, Matthew was hardly aware of Robert's announcement that it was a minute to midnight. His stomach contracted nervously as he looked at Mary. She simply gazed back at him, unaware of his tumultuous thoughts.

"I, um, wanted to tell you something earlier," he said quietly.

"What is it?" she asked, growing nervous at his soft tone.

Matthew felt his ears grow hot and he swallowed. She reached out to touch her fingers to the warmth on his earlobe. Neither of them paid attention to the party guests as they counted down from thirty.

"Mary, I...I love you," Matthew said. Mary stared at him, her mouth opening slightly with surprise.

"Oh, wow," she said, brushing her thumb against his jaw. "Matthew, I don't know-"

"You don't have to say anything," he blurted out. "I just wanted you to-"

"Darling, shut up. You always talk too much when you're nervous," Mary said, breaking into a smile.

She paused, rolling her eyes at him. Matthew waited in anticipation for her to speak again, the pounding of his heart drowning out the cries of 'Happy New Year'. He held his breath, waiting for her words.

"I love you, too," she said.

Matthew felt as though he were flying. "You do?" he asked, exhaling slowly as a smile spread across his lips.

"Of course," she replied, smiling back at him.

Matthew closed the space between them and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her body closer with his arms. He nearly forgot there were others around them. Mary pulled away first, a smile still on her lips as she met his eyes again.

"Come with me," she said, taking a step back from Matthew, her hand finding his once again. He followed her out of the room and toward the stairs. He wanted to ask where she was taking him, but he was pretty sure he knew.

They reached her bedroom door and Matthew paused.

"Don't you need to say goodbye to the guests?" he teased, touching her arm with his fingertips.

"Shut up," she said with exasperation, pulling him into the room with her. Matthew excitedly pressed his lips against hers once more, barely registering that she'd locked the door behind them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! If you have any questions, feel free to send me a message. Hopefully the next update will come at the beginning of next week. Please review! xx_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Matthew woke up with a yawn, stretching out his legs as he lay on the bed. His eyes were still shut, but he realized there was something strange about his surroundings. The mattress on which he was lying was much softer than the one he'd slept on for the past the last two nights. And he was completely naked.

He quickly opened his eyes which revealed the ceiling of Mary's bedroom. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing out loud. How could he have forgotten, even for a moment, the events of the previous night? The wonderful events that had proved more thrilling than the dream he'd been having the moment before he awoke (he'd been dreaming that he was a secret agent, chasing fugitives across rooftops and kicking down doors). The night before had been so much better than any dream.

As he lay there, he heard Mary shift slightly beside him. Matthew looked over in the early morning light, a smile on his lips as he beheld her sleeping form. Her back was to him, her bare shoulders protruding from beneath the duvet. Each steady breath caused the fabric to rise and fall against her skin. Her hair cascaded over the pillow and down her back, but was rather mussed at the top. Bedhead Mary was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Unable to help himself, Matthew reached his hand out from under the covers, tracing his fingers slowly down her back, brushing away strands of her hair. Mary sighed in her sleep, rolling slightly away from him as though she thought more distance would stop the annoying sensation. He leaned closer to her, chuckling as he pressed his lips against her neck.

"Five more minutes," she muttered sleepily, pushing his face away with her hand.

Matthew laughed, resting his arm across her body as he kissed her neck again. She groaned loudly, rolling onto her back in order to glare at him.

"You're incorrigible," Mary said, brushing her fingers against his cheek.

"Good morning to you, too," he replied cheekily.

She adorably wrinkled her nose. "Good morning, darling," she said, pulling his face down to kiss him.

Matthew pulled away, stroking his fingers across her collar bones as he laid on his side.

"So, um, last night," he began, his voice trailing off as his ears turning red. "Do you think your parents will mind?" he asked, relaxing onto his back. Mary moved closer to him, pressing her lips against his neck before resting her chin on his chest.

"That you failed to sleep in your own bed last night? Why ever would they mind that?" she asked sarcastically as she smiled at him.

"It seemed more like a suggestion rather than an absolute rule," he said with a laugh, wrapping his arms tightly around her, enjoying the sensation of her skin against his.

"Oh, trust me, it wasn't a suggestion," she replied with a grin.

He chuckled. "_I'm sorry, it still seems odd to be found in your bed_," Matthew said, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"_But very nice_," Mary said playfully, her lips gently touching his chest.

"_Oh, as nice as nice can be_," he replied, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

Mary smiled, leaning up to kiss him again. Matthew felt his heart thrash against his chest as she stroked her fingers through his hair and he moved his fingers more firmly against her soft skin, gently trailing them down her arm. He never wanted the moment to end.

Slowly she pulled away, kissing his cheek lightly before she snuggled against him once more.

"I must warn you that Papa may kill you," she said, cracking a smile in spite of her serious tone.

Matthew laughed. "Then you must protect me, my darling," he said softly, pressing his lips against her ear.

She smiled. "I'll see what I can do," Mary replied, sweeping her fingers lightly across his chest.

Matthew grinned before kissing her again. "I love you, Mary," he said, his lips still brushing against hers as he spoke. He pulled back slightly, fondly recognizing the blush that had risen on her cheeks.

"I know you do," she said, dropping his gaze momentarily.

"Mary," he groaned with frustration. She laughed, running her fingers through his hair again.

"I love you, Matthew Crawley," Mary breathed, finally meeting his eyes.

Matthew grinned momentarily before pressing his lips hard against hers. He rolled himself on top of her, but pulled away again.

"I love hearing you say that," he said, touching his nose to hers.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," she replied. "Because I very much dislike stating my feelings."

"How else would I know that you love me?" he asked.

Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to hers once more and kissing him in reply. Her lips moved against his with urgency, her skin warm against his, her fingers tangling in his hair again.

_So that's how_, Matthew thought to himself before his mind went blank, distracted as he was by Mary's touch.

* * *

Mary struggled to pull herself out of bed, as Matthew's embrace was much more enjoyable than the chillier temperature of her room. But, as she'd already told him, he needed clothes for the day and she doubted her family would be pleased with a naked Matthew walking the length of the gallery in order to fetch himself a clean pair of pants. So she was commissioned to don some pajamas and her bathrobe and head to Matthew's room while he showered in her bathroom.

"Do you think your family's awake yet?" he asked as she searched for some clothes. He still lay under the covers, of which Mary was envious. Some blankets have all the luck.

"Well, it's after nine on New Year's Day, so it's hard to tell. Papa's usually an early riser, but it was a late night," she replied, slipping into a t-shirt and bottoms.

"Later for some more than others," Matthew replied jutting out his lower lip. Mary knew he was pouting over the fact that she was finally covered up.

"Don't be such a baby," she said, as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of her robe, knotting it around her waist. "I'm the one who has to find clothes for you."

"I can't exactly walk out like this," he said with a laugh, motioning to his bare chest.

"Not if we don't want Papa to murder you without blinking an eye," she retorted, approaching the bed. She bent over and kissed Matthew quickly on the lips, her hands grazing against his skin once more.

"Good luck," he murmured as she headed for the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Don't slip and fall," she replied, winking as she slipped into the corridor.

Once in the hallway, Mary looked around cautiously. She couldn't hear any movement from the rooms around her, nor from the floor below, which she took to mean that everyone else was still asleep or getting ready for the day. The bachelor's corridor was just as silent, perhaps more so since no one else occupied that side of the house. She found a new set of clothes for Matthew in his suitcase, being sure to fetch a clean pair of underpants and his small bag of toiletries that consisted of a comb, deodorant, and his toothbrush. _Boys_.

She returned to the hallway after a few minutes, her arms laden with Matthew's things and her mind occupied by the events of the morning. Mary smiled to herself as she turned the corner, nearly crashing into her father on his way down to breakfast.

"Papa! Good morning," she said, extremely aware of Matthew's underpants on top of the pile she was holding. She forced herself to be composed, as though the objects she held were merely books or a stack of towels.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at Mary's arms. She watched as her father's face turned red and realization swept over his face. "Are those Matthew's things?" Robert questioned, as though he wouldn't believe it until she affirmed his suspicions.

"Yes," she said placidly.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked. She attempted to move past him, but he blocked her path. "Did Matthew sleep in his room last night?"

"I don't believe so," she said, unfortunately in a rather flippant tone. She knew her father would probably explode.

"How dare you disobey me! I explicitly said that Matthew was to have his own room and to _remain_ there," Robert said angrily.

"Papa, really, we're both adults," Mary replied with exasperation. "Don't be so surprised." She refrained from rolling her eyes, but it was a significant feat since every fiber of her body screamed out for her to do so. Robert looked furious.

"I will discuss this with your mother," he said, his tone hard.

"Oh, please do," Mary said, unable to control her own anger any longer. "Please, let's talk about how it's not 1912 anymore."

Robert narrowed his eyes, but didn't speak again. Instead he turned on his heel and marched toward the staircase, descending in rather a huff. Once she was alone, Mary rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before heading for her room. She was sure to lock her bedroom door again in case Robert decided to appear.

She heard Matthew in the bathroom, singing in the shower. She set his clothes at the foot of the bed (which, apparently, Matthew had made before getting in the shower) before heading for the bathroom door. Mary paused outside the door, listening to his voice. She didn't recognize the song, but that hardly mattered considering how beautifully he sang.

"_I would say such wonderful things to you, there would be such wonderful things to do, if you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy..._"

He turned off the shower after a moment, opening the door before Mary had time to back away. She noted that there was a towel around his waist. Good thing too, she was practically swooning from his singing voice.

Matthew smiled as soon as he saw her. "_What's doing_?" he asked, bending forward to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I didn't know you could sing," she replied dumbly, still feeling the enchantment from his song. He chuckled softly and Mary swallowed as the water on his shoulders dripped slowly down his chest and was soaked up by the towel. "Oh, God, put on some clothes," she said, throwing up her arms in frustration. He laughed again, walking over the bed to investigate what she brought him. "You're going to need the extra protection when Papa sees you."

Matthew turned to stare at her with wide eyes, fear visible on his face.

"Bloody hell, how does he know?" he asked.

"He saw your pants," she said, pointing at the clothes. "I couldn't think of an explanation as to why I would have them."

Matthew sighed. "I suppose he was bound to find out eventually," he said pragmatically, taking a seat on the bed despite the wet towel. Apparently _his_ moment of terror had passed, but Mary was still angry.

"I'll let him kill me first," Mary said. "_I_ should have known better than to let _my_ boyfriend sleep in my bed. God forbid. Fire and brimstone will surely rain down upon the house of Grantham for my misdeeds."

"Well, hey, it's been fun," Matthew replied with a laugh. "Send me a line if you ever come round to Oxford. There's a killer hill we can cycle up after visiting Christ Church meadows." He got to his feet and walked to the door as though he was leaving.

"Papa will definitely murder you if you go out wearing that towel," Mary said deadpan.

"But you still love me, don't you?" he asked with a smile, turning to cross the room to her again. She wrinkled her nose in response. Matthew's lighthearted mood was difficult to ignore. She reached out to brush his hair from his eyes, her fingers lingering on his damp body for a moment.

"Get dressed. I'm going to shower," Mary informed him before disappearing into the bathroom. She knew that if she stayed there, she wouldn't be able to keep herself under control.

Mary forced herself not to be too long in the bathroom. If her father had gone downstairs, she knew the rest of the family would be ready for breakfast soon and she didn't want to give her parents more cause to be angry. As she washed herself off, she heard Matthew's voice coming through the door as he sang the same song as before.

"_Sometimes when I feel sad and things look blue, I wish a pal I had, say one like you. Someone within my heart to build a throne. Someone who'd never part, to call my own..."_

She finished shortly and appeared back in the bedroom, an exasperated look on her face as she made sure the towel around her body was secure.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" she asked, walking to her wardrobe.

"Doing what?" Matthew asked with a surprised laugh. He was seated on the bed, dressed in the clothes she'd brought for him. His suit from the night before was folded and stacked in a neat pile at his side.

"Singing, you pigeon," she said. "It's bad enough I keep thinking about what Papa's going to do to us when we go downstairs."

"I hoped it would be a welcome distraction," he replied.

Mary rolled her eyes before letting the damp towel fall to the floor in order to dress. Matthew looked away immediately, his ears turning bright pink.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed to look at me," she teased as she pulled on a camisole. He blushed, peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'm not embarrassed," Matthew murmured, his cheeks turning scarlet. "I just wanted to make sure _you_ weren't."

She approached the bed, pulling a knit dress over her head as she walked. "You're very sweet," she said, leaning down to kiss his forehead. Matthew laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.

"Darling, they're expecting us downstairs," she protested, unable to keep her fingers from gliding through his hair.

"You started it," he replied, his lips gently brushing against hers as he spoke. "Don't make me go."

She chortled, sitting back as she touched her hand to Matthew's cheek. "I won't let them hurt you," she insisted, half-teasing him again.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Matthew said as she stood, dragging him to his feet.

"Good," she said, pushing herself onto her toes and kissing him quickly.

* * *

Matthew felt as though he were being led to the gallows. He'd hesitated upstairs for as long as possible, taken his time finding socks and shoes, pulled Mary aside to kiss her numerous times, but she knew he was buying time.

"A firing squad would be less terrifying," he said as they neared the dining room. Mary sighed, giving him a sympathetic look while she gave his hand one last squeeze before entering the room.

Mary's family looked up as soon as they walked in, all conversation ceasing in a moment. Matthew felt his cheeks burn for no reason. He tried to look as pleasant as possible, smiling at everyone as Mary said, "Good morning." Her voice was unruffled, even careless. Matthew didn't speak for fear of what his own voice would sound like.

"Good morning," Cora replied steadily. "Please, help yourself," she told Matthew, motioning to the buffet-style presentation on the side table. He nodded, again refusing to speak, before approaching the food with Mary still at his side.

"He already has," Robert muttered under his breath. Edith let out a laugh, but quickly stifled it.

Beside Matthew, Mary tensed, her knuckles turning white as she gripped one of the plates. He glanced at her and noted that her jaw was clenched as she stared at the wall in front of her. He had to admit she was quite terrifying when she was angry.

For something to do, Matthew filled his plate with food, although he doubted he'd eat most of it since his stomach was contracting nervously. He waited for Mary to finish loading up her own plate before taking the empty chair beside Edith. Apparently Robert had arranged them so Matthew couldn't sit near Mary. Across from him, Sybil looked very solemn, but she gave him a quick smile when he sat down. He filled his cup with coffee and grimaced from the deafening silence of the room. The only sound came from the chink of forks against plates.

"What are your plans for today, Sybil?" Mary asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

"I thought I might go in to York and go shopping," Sybil replied. "If Mama and Papa agreed. Perhaps you and Matthew would like to come?"

"Oh, I think that sounds-" Mary began.

"That's out of the question," Robert replied, cutting Mary off. Matthew glanced at Robert, noticing that he looked livid. "Matthew's going home today."

"Like hell he is!" Mary said, outraged. Matthew bit his lip and felt his ears turn red.

"Now, Robert, I don't think that's necessary," Cora said in a calming voice.

"It's my house and I can bloody well do what I like," Robert shot back, his words directed at Mary.

"Edith, Sybil, could you leave us, please?" Cora asked.

"But, Mama," Edith protested, but Cora shot her a withering look. Both younger girls vacated the room, although Matthew guessed they wouldn't venture far. No one would want to miss this drama. Except for him. Matthew really hoped Robert wouldn't throw anything at him.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" Robert told Mary, who rolled her eyes instantly.

"I'm an adult," she said heatedly. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Please, there's no reason we can't discuss this calmly," Cora interjected, clearly becoming angry herself. Matthew didn't speak, for fear Robert would lob his teacup at him.

"This is _my_ house and you cannot treat it like a brothel," Robert said, grinding his teeth. "What if something...happens."

"Are you serious? You think I'm going to get pregnant, don't you?" Mary asked with a snort. Matthew could hardly listen to the conversation. He wished Cora had sent him away with the others. "Papa, do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Aren't you?" he asked.

"God, you're insufferable!" Mary said, getting to her feet. "Of course we're not! _We _behave like adults and are responsible."

"Clearly," Robert scoffed.

"I can't listen to this anymore. Just because I'm not behaving like a nun, you think I'm going to screw up my life and end up with a baby? You don't know anything," Mary said, practically stomping out of the room.

Matthew remained seated for a few moments, unsure if anyone remembered he was even there.

"Sir," he began quietly. Robert's glaring eyes focused on him. "Lord Grantham, I know that this must be a terrible shock, but please believe me when I say I never meant to anger you or Lady Grantham. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt Mary or endanger her in any way. Of course, if you wish for me to go, I will, but that won't stop me from seeing her. Because I love her, sir. Very much."

Robert didn't respond as Matthew stood, but the look on his face softened slightly.

"Please, excuse me," Matthew added before leaving the room to find Mary.

He reached the staircase, finding Sybil and Edith seated on the bottom steps. They were talking quietly, but Sybil giggled at something Edith said.

"Have you seen Mary?" Matthew asked, rather desperate. Sybil stopped smiling when she saw him.

"She rushed outside," Edith said. "Everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Matthew said. "Thanks."

"Let us know if we can help," Sybil called after him as he headed for the door.

Once outside, Matthew could hardly see Mary from across the grounds, as though she had been heading for the garden with as much speed as possible.

"Mary!" he called out, breaking into a run. She turned her head at the sound of her name, slowing to a walk as Matthew caught up to her. She didn't speak right away, training her eyes on the ground.

"I understand if you want to leave," she said in a hushed voice.

"Are you sending me away?" he asked skeptically.

Mary looked up, half-rolling her eyes at him. "I'm surprised you aren't running for the station," she said with a sign. "Papa's being so unreasonable."

Matthew smiled, reaching up to brush his thumb against her chin. "He loves you. And so do I," he replied gently.

She smiled, stepping into his outstretched arms. Matthew kissed the top of Mary's head as she pressed her face into his shoulder.

"I did tell him I would go home if he wanted me to," he added, although he knew immediately he shouldn't have spoken. Mary pulled away almost at once, a frown on her face as she looked at him.

"Why would you agree to that?" she asked. "He's being ridiculous!"

"It is his house, Mary," Matthew replied.

"That doesn't matter. He's wrong!" Mary said, furious once more. "You're as bad as he is."

"That's not fair," Matthew said, feeling his own anger flare inside him. "I'm only trying to be respectful to your father because I love you. And why the hell is it that every time something good happens for us, we end up bloody arguing about it?"

He practically shouted it at her. It was as though his own feelings from the intensity of breakfast and the indirect verbal abuse from Mary's father had finally been released. Matthew ran his hands through his hair, feeling a bit mad.

"Are you finished?" Mary asked, crossing her arms with a bored expression on her face.

"I suppose," he said, his anger subsiding slightly.

"I only argue with you because I know I'm right," she said, a mischievous look in her eyes.

Matthew chuckled, approaching her again. "Is that so?" he questioned playfully.

"Of course," she said, wrapping one of her arms around his neck and laying her other hand on his chest. Mary ruffled the back of his hair with her fingers, causing Matthew to smile. "I don't want you to leave me."

"Well, I don't fancy it much myself," he replied, leaning his forehead against hers.

Mary sighed contentedly in his arms. "If only something else would happen around here to make Papa stop thinking about all this for a while," she murmured.

"Mm, better think of something," Matthew said, laughing softly.

"Give me a minute," Mary replied.

She hesitated for a heartbeat and then pressed her lips firmly against his, her fingers tugging on his hair. Matthew grabbed her around the waist, trying to remove any space between them. Neither of them wore a jacket, but Matthew wasn't cold until Mary's fingertips brushed against his skin beneath his jumper, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Oi! Is this all you two do?"

Matthew pulled his lips away from Mary's at the interruption from this familiar voice.

"Oh, God," Mary said, turning her head slowly. Matthew followed her gaze, his eyes settling with disbelief on his roommate.

Tom Branson grinned at them, a bag flung over his shoulder.

"Happy New Year," he said cheerfully.

* * *

_Oooh, cliffhangers. Look for an update in about a week. Sorry! Downton quotes are italicized. Please review! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Matthew saw Mary clenched her teeth as she glared at Tom, who smiled benignly.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily, turning away from Matthew. He tightened his arms around her in case she lunged at Tom.

"Sybil invited me," Tom said, but paused thoughtfully. "Well, she told me I should come. Well, she said it would be more fun if I was here, too. Well-"

"If you say 'well' one more time, Branson, I swear I'm going to shove my shoe down your throat," Mary said, struggling in Matthew's arms.

"That sounds uncomfortable," Tom replied with a laugh. "As charming as always I see, Mary."

"Knock it off, Tom. It's been a tough morning," Matthew said. He brushed his lips against Mary's hair, hoping to calm her down. But Tom laughed and Mary nearly got away from Matthew.

"Oh, yeah, Sybil might have texted me something earlier today," Tom replied with a grin. He met Matthew's eyes and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shove off," Mary burst out, but at least she didn't leap on top of Tom and murder him. Matthew almost found her reaction funny, but he knew she was still angry about her father, and maybe even Matthew's, argument with her.

"Don't be such an arse, Tom," Matthew said, rubbing his hand against Mary's shoulder. "It's cold. We should go in."

"Yes, let's," Tom replied brightly. Matthew secretly hoped Robert would blow his top, although he knew he was being selfish. He just wanted the attention to be off his recent behavior.

They headed for the house, causing Tom to make comment after comment on the massive size of the place and basically every aspect of the house Matthew was too afraid to bring up a few days ago after Mary had shouted at him. And now she looked as though she was going to murder Tom.

"God, it's bloody huge!" Tom said with enthusiasm as they walked into the entrance hall. Sybil and Edith were still seat on the staircase, both looking over when they came inside.

"Tom?" Sybil said in surprise, getting to her feet. She smiled wide before launching herself into his arms. Tom laughed, spinning her in a circle. Matthew glanced at Mary who glared at the scene before her.

Tom set Sybil back on her feet, but then gave her a swift kiss on the lips. Matthew raised his eyebrows in surprise, instinctively throwing his arms around Mary as she started to move forward.

"What the hell?" she shouted, struggling to break free from Matthew's hold. Tom pulled away from Sybil, both looking taken aback by her sister's outburst. Sybil blushed uncomfortably.

"You've only seen each other, like, twice _ever_," Mary fumed. "You can't kiss her!"

"Mary, I know I should have told you," Sybil said gently. "But I thought you might react like this."

"Like what?" Mary asked, forcing herself to relax in Matthew's arms.

"Like a raving lunatic," Tom retorted. Matthew felt Mary's entire body tense again, as though she wanted to break from Matthew's grasp and beat Tom to death. Matthew figured she'd probably do it with her shoe.

"Tom, please," Sybil said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Apparently Sybil's influence was much easier for him to listen to than anyone else's because Tom smiled apologetically at her as she turned back to Mary. "I really like Tom." At this he beamed proudly, but Mary only released a heavy sigh. "Although I didn't ask him to come _today_," Sybil finished, looking at Tom with exasperated affection.

"Ah, well, I thought it'd be fun to surprise you," Tom replied playfully. Matthew heard Mary grind her teeth as she glared at Tom, but he released her from his arms and simply took her hand in his.

"Do Mama and Papa know?" Edith asked conversationally. She didn't look surprised by Tom's arrival or their kiss, which gave Matthew the suspicion that Sybil had told Edith rather than Mary. Matthew glanced at her and she frowned at him as though she had realized the same thing.

"Do we know what?" Cora asked as she entered the hall, Robert looking stern as he followed behind her. "What do we have here?"

"Mama, you remember me telling you about Tom? Matthew's roommate at uni," Sybil explained, letting Tom's hand fall from hers.

"Yes," Cora said slowly, her eyes flicking to her husband. "I didn't know we would be blessed with two visitors in less than a week."

Matthew saw Sybil search for some explanation as to Tom's arrival. She blushed and looked at Tom who looked rather petrified.

"I invited him," Matthew blurted out before he could stop himself. The group turned to stare at him with surprise. Robert looked as though he wanted to strangle Matthew with his bare hands.

"You what?" Cora asked. She was surprised, but didn't look as angry as her husband. Mary gave Matthew's hand a hard squeeze, as though telling him to shut up.

"I, uh, thought it might be fun," he murmured, his hand aching from Mary's iron grip. "I'm sorry, I should have spoken with you both."

"Well, no matter," Cora said, quickly regaining her composure. "It's lovely to finally meet you, Tom-"

"Branson," Tom finished, relief flooding his face as he shook Cora's outstretched hand.

"Well, I suppose there are some preparations that need to be made for another room. Perhaps the one beside Matthew's. Um, Robert, would you come with me, dear? I'd very much like your help," she said, motioning for her husband to accompany her.

"But I-"

Cora raised her eyebrows, prompting Robert to press his lips together glumly before following her out of the room.

"Thanks, mate," Tom said to Matthew.

"That's okay," Matthew said. "They already hate me anyway."

"True," Tom replied with a laugh. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. How was-?"

"Branson, I swear I will kill you and bury your body in the garden if you say one more word," Mary said.

"Come on, Tom, I'll give you a tour," Sybil said, taking his hand again. "Edith, do you want to come?"

Edith shrugged, walking with Tom and Sybil as they head upstairs first, leaving Matthew alone with Mary.

"I'm going to kill him," Mary said, her eyes staring up at the ceiling above her as though contemplating the most satisfying way to murder Tom. "I don't know why you took the fall for him. He shouldn't have just shown up. That's not the way things are done."

Matthew raised his eyebrows. "I don't think we exactly followed convention last night," he replied, intending to sound playful, but Mary glared at him. "Is there literally nothing I can do without making you angry?" he questioned.

"Apparently," she said quietly. "I hate today."

Matthew looked down, feeling the sharp jab of her words. "I'm sorry," he muttered flippantly.

Mary pinched the bridge of her nose. "God, you know that's not what I meant," she said, sighing in exasperation. "_Everything seems so golden one minute, then turns to ashes the next._" She paused and he glanced up at her.

He sighed, stepping up to her. "I don't want to quarrel with you," Matthew said softly. He reached out, brushing his thumb against her flushed cheek. "I really am sorry for everything that's gone wrong today. I know most of it's been my fault."

"I suppose I didn't have to let you into my room," she said, a dubious expression on her face as she laced her fingers together at the back of his neck, her thumbs brushing against his hair.

Matthew laughed, causing Mary to smile. _Finally_, he thought to himself. "That wouldn't have been nearly as much fun," he replied, resting his hands around her waist.

"Oh, I agree," she replied, pressing her hips against his. "I hope you're brave enough to defy Papa tonight."

"If he doesn't send me home," Matthew reminded her. Mary rolled her eyes, tilting her head to one side as she considered him.

"He wouldn't dare do that now. Who else is going to keep Tom away from Sybil?"

"I'm not doing a very good job of it," he replied with a laugh. "You're a horrible distraction."

"Edith's keeping an eye on them," Mary said. Her voice was practically a purr as she leaned towards him. "Which means we don't have to worry about it right now."

She maintained a few centimeters of space between their lips for a few moments, causing Matthew's heart to thrash painfully against his ribs in anticipation. She was so sultry without even trying. All she had to do was lower her voice and his heart accelerated.

"You're actually the worst person I've ever met," Matthew whispered as Mary ran her fingers gently through his hair, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine. She chuckled, shifting closer to him. _Even her laugh is sexy_, he thought.

"I love you, too," she replied, her breath warm against his lips. Her eyes were intense, filling him with excitement and longing.

"Well then," he murmured, swiftly closing the space between their lips.

He kissed her hard, nearly forgetting they stood in the saloon and weren't shut away in Mary's room. His hands moved over her body, resting in the most inappropriate of places, although Mary's hands were no more proper.

"We can't do this _here_," Matthew said with a laugh, pulling away as Mary's cool fingers found their way under his shirt again.

"Ugh, come on," she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the staircase.

"Mary, could you help me with something?" Cora asked as she reappeared. Matthew felt his face go scarlet.

"Mama, I-" Mary began, but Cora cut her off.

"Please," she insisted, although Matthew could tell her words were not a suggestion. Mary sighed and Matthew let go of her hand.

"I'll go find the others," he said, hoping he sounded pleasant and not as frustrated as he felt. _Or go take a cold shower_, he added silently. He watched Mary leave with her mother, his gut contracting. _Yep. Cold shower._

* * *

"Mama, was that necessary?" Mary asked. They were in the linen closet by the kitchens, looking for sheets for Tom's bed. "We were just-"

"I could tell what you were doing, thank you," Cora replied curtly. "I'm not blind, Mary."

She didn't respond, silently taking the pile of bedding her mother handed to her.

"And you should know better than to provoke your father. His rules are there for a reason."

"To treat me like a child," Mary said glumly.

"You are acting a bit like one," Cora told her. "And I think it would be best if Matthew stayed in his room from now on. Your father thinks that will be best."

"For whom?" Mary asked.

"For all of our bloody sanity," she replied immediately. "_For once in your life, will you please just listen?_ Your father is going to drive me crazy with all of his worrying over you and your sisters. Did Matthew really invite Tom here? Because I find that very unlikely."

Mary rolled her eyes. "He thought it would be safer to take the fall for Tom's idiocy rather than incite more rage in Papa."

Cora stifled a laugh. "Well, Matthew certainly is thoughtful. And despite today, I like him very much."

Mary pressed her lips together at her mother's words. "He's an idiot," she scoffed, but couldn't keep herself from smiling.

"He made quite an eloquent declaration of love for you at the end of breakfast," Cora said as Mary followed her to the back stairs.

"Oh, God," Mary said, blushing.

"_Do you love Matthew_?" Cora questioned as they ascended to the first floor. She glanced at Mary as they walked, waiting for her to respond.

"_Yes_," Mary said. Cora smiled, reaching over to cover Mary's hand.

"_Oh, my dear__,"_ she said warmly.

"Mama, please," Mary insisted, drawing her hand away from Cora's. "But does this mean your request for Matthew to keep to his room is a suggestion?"

Cora laughed, shaking her head at her daughter. "Absolutely not. He is to stay in his room, and that is final. Please, keep your Papa from being so maddening."

"It was worth a shot," Mary said as they entered one of the spare bedrooms in the bachelors' corridor.

* * *

Mary laid in bed, her mind restless as she thought of Matthew. It was after one in the morning and she couldn't sleep at all.

Two nights had passed since Tom's arrival at Downton and Robert's demand that Matthew stay in his own room each night. And much to Mary's dismay, he'd followed her father's orders and hadn't come into her room since. Not that she hadn't tried to coax him in. But someone always seemed to show up at the most inopportune time, usually in the form of Sybil or Tom who claimed to be looking for them in order to play some game or go for a walk into the village.

Mary sat up and looked toward her bedroom door. She smiled to herself as she climbed out of the sheets, pulling on her robe as quickly as possible. Her father had explicitly stated that _Matthew_ was to remain in his room. But he said nothing about Mary doing the same. She knew it was implied, but she didn't care. She was too starved for Matthew to care anymore.

She opened the door and poked her head into the corridor, listening for any sign of movement from the rooms around her. Hearing nothing, Mary slipped silently from her room and padded barefoot down to the end of the hall to the bachelors' corridor. Outside Matthew's door, she knocked lightly and waited for a response. She didn't hear anything, so she let herself into his room, hoping he wouldn't be startled by her appearance.

After making sure it was locked behind her, Mary turned, her eyes falling on the sleeping Matthew. He was shirtless, sprawled out in the middle of the double bed. His back was to her as he snored lightly, his arms at awkward angles beneath his pillow.

"Matthew," Mary whispered after watching him for a moment.

She approached the bed, reaching out her hand to brush it against his arm. He grunted at her touch but didn't wake. Mary walked to the other side of the bed, perching herself on the empty side of the mattress.

"Matthew," she repeated, raising her voice slightly. Matthew started, blinking his eyes as he struggled to open them.

"What time is it?" he groaned, stretching his arms after extracting them from under his head.

"About one thirty," Mary informed him, dropping her robe on the floor. Matthew propped himself up on his elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his other hand.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" he asked.

"I've missed you," Mary whined, trailing her finger down his chest. He smiled, covering his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"So have I," Matthew replied, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight peeking through the curtains. "But your father said-"

"Papa said _you _had to sleep in _your _room. He didn't say _I_ had to," she informed him smartly as she relaxed at his side.

"Oh, God, I'm going to die, aren't I?" he asked with a laugh.

"Don't tempt me," she replied brusquely. "_Now stop talking and kiss me before I get cross_."

Matthew grinned, pulling her close as his lips found hers. Mary pressed her body against his as her hands trailed down Matthew's chest, enjoying the softness of his skin beneath her fingertips.

"I really was asleep," he murmured as she kissed his jaw.

"You're awake now," she replied, brushing her toes against his calf. "So let's make the most of it." She pressed her lips against his chest as she shifted her body so her hips rested against his.

"I'm beginning to think you're only after one thing," Matthew said, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"How perceptive of you," she quipped, leaning down to kiss him again. Matthew caressed her neck before moving down to the hem of her t-shirt, his fingers moving against her skin.

* * *

Mary rolled onto her side, squinting at the sunlight pouring through the window. Beside her, Matthew was snoring again, his arm resting on top of the duvet across her body. Her movement caused him to grunt in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. From the amount of light in the room, Mary guessed it was after seven thirty already.

"Matthew," she whispered, pushing his hair back from his forehead. "Darling, wake up," she said, raising her voice a little as she gave his shoulder a gentle shake.

He groaned, his eyes still shut as he spoke. "Why?" he mumbled tiredly.

"I have to go back to my room," she explained. "It's almost time for breakfast."

"Okay, bye," Matthew replied before pressing his face into the pillow.

Mary opened her mouth in indignation, grabbing her own pillow and hitting him in the head with it. Matthew opened his eyes, surprise on his face.

"The hell?" he said, pulling away from her.

"Don't be such an arse, darling," Mary replied gently, bending forward to press her lips softly against his.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Why do you keep interrupting my sleep?" he questioned, laying his head back on his pillow. "It's one of my favorite activities."

Mary laughed, running her fingers through his hair again. "Do you like it better than me?" she asked playfully as her lips lingered near his.

"That's hardly a fair question. Both are lovely for different reasons," he replied cheekily. Mary kissed him again, wrapping her leg around his as she pulled his body against hers.

"Now what do you think?" she asked.

"You play dirty," he said, his fingers grazing her arm. Mary chuckled, but started when someone knocked hurriedly on the door.

"Matthew? You awake?" Tom's voice came through the door.

"Dammit," Mary muttered, rolling away from Matthew to retrieve her pajamas from the floor.

"What is it?" Matthew called to Tom, masking his voice as though he'd just woken up.

"Sybil texted me to tell you to get your arse up," Tom replied. "Why's the door locked?"

"So you can't burst in here when I'm sleeping," Matthew said, getting to his feet. He pulled on his shorts as Mary dressed herself quickly.

"Do you want me to go wake Mary?" Tom asked. Mary met Matthew's eyes which were wide with horror.

"No, I'll do it. Leave her alone. She'll definitely murder you if you try to wake her up," Matthew said through the door.

"Right you are," Tom replied. "Never poke a sleeping dragon. Let me know when the beast is awake."

Both listened as Tom shuffled back down the hall. They heard his door shut before Mary spoke.

"I'm going to kill him," Mary said. Matthew stifled a laugh, walking over to wrap his arms around her. She rested her chin against his chest.

"He's not supposed to know you were in here, remember?" he said gently, rubbing her back.

"He's still an arse," she muttered, her resolve to kill Tom melting as Matthew held her.

"Of course he is," Matthew replied tenderly.

"I suppose I should leave," Mary said with a sigh.

"Unless you want to be caught in here."

"I'd rather not have another shouting match with Papa," she agreed, slipping from Matthew's embrace. "I'll see you at breakfast," she said as she headed for the door.

"For the record," Matthew said, causing her to stop and look at him. An impish half smile was on his face. "You are better than sleep."

Mary laughed quietly, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "I'm glad," she replied primly, slipping into the hallway, Matthew's warm laughter following her into the hall.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Downton quotes are in italics, as always. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review!_


End file.
